Au bout d'eux-mêmes
by EllanaSnape
Summary: "J'ai un marché à te proposer Jack, un marché qui te permettra de sortir d'ici et d'éponger ta dette, qu'en dis-tu ? Si jamais tu échoues tu retourneras ici et cette fois-ci il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire pour toi et ce que tu aimes plus que tout au monde te sera enlevé à jamais" Ce que Jack aime va changer sa vie à jamais. Ce passe après DMC, TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à vous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Pirates des Caraïbes, elle se déroulera en deux parties. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est terminée, je posterais en fonction des reviews et lectures que vous me laisserez ! Voilà voilààààà ! Bonne lecture à vous tous ! :D

Un désert, sans le moindre vent, sans la moindre couleur, sans la moindre personne. Et un navire sombre avec des voiles noires, échoué au milieu de nul part. Jack était en mauvaise posture il le savait. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas réussit à s'en tirer, il était coincé, prit au piège dans cette prison où jamais rien ne se passait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il était là. Il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la soif (mis à part le manque de rhum bien évidemment !) et depuis quelques temps il avait des hallucinations. Il savait qu'il devenait fou, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici, mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible. Il avait oublié où il était, il savait qu'un jour il l'avait su mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir... Comme son prénom. Qui était-il déjà ? Plus rien n'avait de sens, il voulait s'enfuir, il voulait la mer par dessus tout, Jack se souvenait qu'il adorait l'Océan, c'était vital pour lui.

Ah ! Jack Sparrow, c'était son nom. Il se rembrunit et s'allongea sur le pont de son navire, il ne voulait pas se rappeler qui il était, car ses souvenirs ne lui plaisaient pas ; il souffrait beaucoup trop avec. Il se rappelait d'une jeune fille blonde, au teint de porcelaine, téméraire et insolente. Il se souvenait de se qu'il ressentait pour elle au fond de lui. Il se souvenait de la trahison de celle-ci. Il était revenu à bord du Pearl pour Elle car il ne voulait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle ne serait plus, c'était trop pour sa conscience de pirate. S'il avait su... Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier lorsque celle-ci s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'elle le faisait reculer toujours plus avant de l'attacher au mât, le condamnant à une mort atroce. Lui en voulait-il de l'avoir trahie ? Ou bien lui en voulait-il de ne pas partager ce qu'il ressentait ? Jack ne voulait pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Il était un homme qui s'interdisait l'amour car il considérait qu'un homme amoureux était un homme enchaîné, privé de liberté. Il s'était autorisé à croire qu'avec elle cela serait différent, que peut-être c'était possible. Alors il avait baissé sa garde et c'était retrouvé privé de liberté. La leçon était dure mais efficace, jamais cela ne se reproduirait ! De toute façon il était coincé dans cet endroit maléfique et elle elle devait déjà être mariée à son cher et tendre. Jack se mit à rire, d'abord un gloussement ironique puis un rire de fou. Il ne voulait plus être lui, il ne voulait plus exister, sa souffrance était trop grande.

Soudain, un être immonde, aux longues tentacules apparût devant lui. Jack se redressa d'un bond.

\- «Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite mon visqueux ami ?»

\- «J'ai un marché à te proposer Jack, un marché qui te permettra de sortir d'ici et d'éponger ta dette, qu'en dis-tu ?»

Intrigué, Jack attendit la proposition.

«Mon cœur m'a été volé, je veux que tu le retrouves pour moi. Et pour m'assurer que tu ne tentera pas de me fausser à nouveau compagnie je tiens à t'informer que je détiens ce que tu aimes le plus au monde. Je te laisse un mois pour me le rapporter. Si jamais tu échoues tu retourneras ici et cette fois-ci il n'y aura plus d'échappatoire pour toi et ce que tu aimes par dessus tout te sera enlevé à jamais»

\- «Ma foi, cela sonne plus comme un ordre que comme un marché... Ceci dit j'accepte ! En revanche... que pourrais-tu bien détenir ?

\- «Ahah ! Jack Sparrow ne sait même pas lui-même ce qu'il aime le plus au monde ? Eh bien tu devras faire sans cette information ! Maintenant va, ton équipage t'attend»

\- «Mon équipage ?»

\- «Oui... Il faut croire que quelques personnes tiennent encore à toi... Mais Jack, j'espère que tu comprends les termes de notre marché. Je ne laisse jamais mon Antre vide, si tu pars il faudra que tu me ramènes quelqu'un pour prendre ta place. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit la personne détentrice de l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Si jamais tu venais à échouer dans cette tâche, je serais contrains de te forcer à choisir l'un de tes précieux ami pour l'y envoyer à ta place et crois moi quand je te dis ça Jack, j'adorerais te regarder choisir, lui dit Davy Jones, le regard sournois et plein de haine. Alors, est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

\- «Tout à fait l'ami, je débarque à terre, je trouve le palpitant et je te ramène le kidnappeur en prime, clair, précis, limpide» lui répondit Jack en plissant les yeux.

Tout à coup, le sol de sable si imperméable se mit à se remplir d'eau à une vitesse ahurissante et le Pearl tangua dangereusement sous l'effet de la houle montante. Jack s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la barre, se demandant où il allait atterrir. Un mois... C'était relativement suffisant, mais il allait lui falloir un plan peaufiné à la lettre. Il savait déjà qui détenait le cœur, ce qu'il ignorait en revanche c'était où celui-ci était caché et comment faire pour le récupérer lui et son ravisseur. Un phénomène bien étrange se produisit, tirant Jack de ses pensées. Là où quelques minutes plutôt il n'y avait rien hormis des dunes de sables à perte de vu, il y avait à présent un bout d'île que Jack connaissait bien. Tortuga. Il se mit à sourire, ainsi donc c'était là que ses «amis» quels qu'ils soit l'attendaient... Il espérait bien que Gibbs lui ait gardé du rhum, il avait soif tout de même !

C'est ainsi que tous virent déambuler dans les rues puantes, crasseuses et pleines d'alcool de Torturga le légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas confiant vers la taverne, sous les regards perplexes de ceux qui avaient veillés sa mort ; sûr de trouver là ses hommes. Il poussa prestement les portes et s'avança vers le bar, là où Gibbs s'entretenait bruyamment avec le barman.

\- «Un litre de votre meilleur rhum l'ami, c'est offert par mon second !»

A ces mots Gibbs se retourna vers lui :

\- «Ah Jack ! J'attendais justement Will et Élisabeth pour venir vous libérer de l'Antre de Davy Jones»

Jack le regarda surprit puis se mit à compter à rebours dans sa tête en attendant la réaction de l'homme complètement ivre en face de lui.

\- «JACK ! MAIS PAR NEPTUNE ! VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRE MORT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !»

Jack se palpa avec inquiétude :

\- «J'suis pas mort !»

\- «Mais enfin Jack le Kraken nous l'avons vu vous... comment...»

\- «Des tortues de mer l'ami !» lui dit Jack dans un clin d'œil

\- «Jack racontez moi comment vous vous êtes échappé de cet endroit maudit sans que le Kraken ne vous rattrape !»

\- «Hé là ! Eh bien déjà sache que je n'ai pas eu besoin de boire une seule goutte de rhum. A vrai dire je ne pouvais pas. Il n'y avait pas de rhum. Un endroit sordide Gibbs, vraiment sordide. Par conséquent, je ne dirais pas un seul mot tant que tu ne m'auras pas gracieusement offert mon litre de rhum !»

Gibbs se précipita à aligner les shillings nécessaires à l'obtention de la dite boisson et Jack se lança dans un récit rocambolesque dans lequel il expliqua qu'il était resté 6 jours et 6 nuits au sol afin de permettre aux crabes qui se trouvaient là de s'habituer à lui. Puis ils s'étaient servit d'eux pour déplacer le Black Pearl jusqu'à la mer. Une fois fait, il avait erré sans savoir où aller, persuadé d'être dans le monde des morts mais sans savoir comment retourner chez les vivants quand il eut la soudaine illumination de faire rouler son navire au moment où le soleil se couchait afin de provoquer le rayon vert des légendes. Gibbs, dans un état d'ébriété avancé le crût sur parole, l'admiration se lisant au fond de ses yeux. C'est alors que Jack se rendit compte que toute la taverne avait écouté son récit et que soudain, une flopée de matelots se précipitèrent vers lui pour avoir l'honneur de naviguer sous les couleurs de celui qui était considéré à présent comme le plus grand Capitaine des Caraïbes, comme le conquérant du Kraken. Jack sourit à ce nom et passa toute la nuit à boire du rhum et à se battre. Que c'était bon d'être en vie !

Au petit matin, les hommes tenant encore debout suivirent leur nouveau capitaine à bord de son navire. C'est alors que celui-ci eut la désagréable surprise de voir les Turner juste devant le Pearl. L'un semblait dubitatif et l'autre regardait le vide, le regard éteint, ce qui interpella Jack. Cela ne ressemblait pas à cette hautaine d'aristocrate...

\- «Jack ?!» fit Will lorsqu'il l'aperçut

\- «Des tortues de mer Will !» répondit Gibbs, son visage bedonnant, tout sourire

\- «Rassurez-vous, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité vous pouvez donc disposer» fit Jack dans un grand sourire.

\- «Jack tu ne comprends pas, l'heure est très grave... Beckett à le cœur de Davy Jones, il contrôle les Océans. Les pirates sont pourchassés et pendues à la chaîne. Torturga est encore le dernier port d'attache libre. Tu dois nous aider à arranger la situation, c'est pour cela que nous voulions venir te chercher» dit Will

\- «Oh vraiment ? Je dois hein William ? Il me semble que j'ai payé ma dette la dernière fois, grâce à ta dangereuse femelle. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne tiens pas plus que nécessaire d'avoir ma meurtrière sur mon navire n'est-ce pas ?» fit Jack, dans un sourire carnassier

Élisabeth pâlit à vu d'œil tandis que Will se retourna vers elle, atterré.

\- «Mais enfin Élisabeth de quoi parle-t-il ?»

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit encore plus en voyant le vent tourner dans le bonheur des ses amis/ennemis.

\- «Bien, vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter à ce que je vois, veuillez m'excuser mais le vent m'appelle» et il s'avança pour monter à bord lorsque l'épée de Will lui barra le chemin, se mettant entre lui et sa gorge.

\- «Jack, si tu ne t'étais pas mis en tête de retrouver ce coffre rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tu as voulu jouer avec le destin que tu t'étais toi-même scellé et des innocents meurent aujourd'hui à cause de cela. De plus tu as une dette envers mon père, c'est à cause de sa loyauté pour toi qu'il s'est retrouvé sur ce maudit navire. Alors Jack tu vas nous aider, que tu le veuilles ou non».

\- «Vois-tu mon gars, tu es en train de menacer le capitaine de ce navire sous les yeux de ses hommes, ce n'est pas très malin. Tu veux embarquer ? Parfait. Les gars, mettez moi ce cher couple de meurtrier dans le compartiment le plus accueillant de ce navire ! Oh mais séparez les surtout, je ne veux pas d'effusion à bord de mon vaisseau» fit Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'amusait follement ! Ses hommes se mirent à rire et les Turner se virent bientôt jetés aux fers, non sans avoir criés «SALE PIRATE» avant pour la forme.

\- «Euh Jack... Est-ce qu'on a un cap ? Et que vas-t-on faire pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ? Et pour le Kraken ? Il ne vous pourchasse plus hein ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une autre rencontre avec cette bête démoniaque»

Jack ouvrit son compas pour s'assurer du cap.

\- «Plein Ouest l'ami, le vent souffle pour nous, je veux y être pour cette nuit alors vous me mettez toute la voilure compris ?»

Ravi de retrouver son capitaine, Gibbs s'empressa de donner ses ordres aux nouveaux matelots et le Black Pearl quitta le port de Tortuga, les cales remplies de rhum.

Quelques heures après être partis, Jack remarqua quelque chose dans l'eau, étonné il se pencha pour mieux voir. C'était une bouteille avec un papier à l'intérieur. Son instinct se réveilla aussitôt et il hurla à Gibbs de le repêcher avant de sauter à l'eau pour récupérer l'objet apparemment sans intérêt en matière de profit. Une fois qu'il fût remonté Jack l'ouvrit et son cœur manqua un battement. C'était tout simplement impossible. La probabilité pour qu'il puisse tomber sur une lettre lui étant destiné dans l'immensité de l'Océan était quasi nulle. Et il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Quelqu'un qui devait le précéder de peu avait intentionnellement jeté la bouteille à la mer. Et il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui...

 _Jack,_

 _J'ai parcouru l'Océan pour te retrouver. Je dois te parler de toute urgence. Malheureusement nous sommes attaqués par un monstre marin dont ne parle que les légendes, c'est-à-propos de l'autre..._

La lettre s'arrêtait ici, pas de signature mais une preuve irréfutable et un indice important pour Jack. Un monstre marin. Décidément Jones était partout. Mais Jack avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas qui ou quoi pouvait être détenu par ce poulpe. En revanche l'écriture lui rappelait vaguement celle de quelqu'un, impossible cependant de mettre un nom dessus. Agacé par son manque de vivacité, il décida d'aller voir comment cela se passait entre ces deux prisonniers.

\- «Élisabeth enfin ! De quoi parle donc Jack ? Pourquoi dit-il de telles choses ? Je suis ton fiancé non ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !»

\- «Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, je n'ai rien fais du tout !»

\- «Oh ça trésor c'est très mal de mentir !» fit Jack, un grand sourire au lèvre.

\- «Laisse la tranquille Jack. Et fait nous sortir d'ici par la même occasion, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu nous reproches mais c'est totalement infondé. Si Élisabeth dit qu'elle n'a rien fait alors je la crois. Et toi et moi nous avons dépassé le stade où on en veut à l'autre parce qu'il a menacé de le tuer !»

\- «William mon garçon, ta naïveté m'étonnera toujours... Ta dangereuse demoiselle et toi êtes très bien où vous êtes. Je ne veux pas être ralentis dans mon projet alors ne t'en fais pas, vous serez libre dès ce soir et loin de moi, je peux vous le garantir !»

\- «Comment cela ? D'abord tu nous mets aux fers et maintenant tu veux nous libérer ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde Jack».

\- «Et tu as bien raison, vous serez disons... une monnaie d'échange, une diversion, un appât. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le vieux Jack s'occupe de tout. Élisabeth ma chère, si vous avez quelque chose à confesser c'est maintenant car voyez-vous, on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait, vous et moi en sont la preuve vivante non ?» et sur ces dernières paroles énigmatiques, Jack s'en alla réfléchir à son plan dans sa cabine, fier de voir le désordre qu'il mettait dans la vie de celle qu'il détestait.

\- «Bien bien bien... un cœur à récupérer, un homme d'une très grande influence à enlever, quelque chose qui disparaît, une mystérieuse lettre retrouvée dans l'eau, un monstre marin... Qu'est-ce que Jones peut bien détenir... » Jack avait beau tourner encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à avoir la réponse. Il se mit alors à faire ce que tout bon pirate qui se respecte fait dans des moments pareils, il se mit à boire. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit Gibbs lui dire qu'il était sur le point d'amarrer.

\- «Remontez les prisonniers», furent les seules paroles de Jack.

Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis avec une review ! La suite arrive bientôt ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre d'Au bout d'eux-même, je pense en poster un autre demain soir, peut-être même deux, histoire que vous puissiez rentrer dans l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

«Port-Royal ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que...» Will n'y comprenait rien.

\- «Bien, alors laissez moi vous expliquer. Mon cher William, toi, moi et Gibbs nous allons descendre à terre pendant que ta très chère donzelle va rester bien sagement dans sa cellule, gardée par mes hommes. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose à cause d'une chose stupide que tu pourrais faire comme... crier afin d'attirer l'attention, je crains qu'il n'arrive malheur à Madame Turner, compris ?»

\- «Je ne comprend pas ? Beckett se trouve à Port-Royal, pourquoi avoir refusé notre aide alors que nous poursuivons le même but ? Libère Élisabeth, je t'aiderais à voler le cœur !»

\- «Je te l'ai dis William, je ne veux pas de vous à bord de mon navire»

\- «Pourtant Jack il est hors de question que tu nous laisses ici après ton départ. Beckett sera aux abois à cause du vol, de plus je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de libérer mon père»

\- «Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de négocier mon gars» lui répondit Jack dans un sourire ironique

C'est tout les trois qu'ils débarquèrent à Port-Royal, de nuit avant de longer les murs, telles des ombres. Les rues étaient larges, entretenues. Les maisons avaient les volets fermées et personne ne traînaient dehors, résultat de la tyrannie de Beckett. C'est ainsi que tout trois se glissèrent jusqu'à un coin de rue où leur chemin se séparèrent. Gibbs allait en direction de l'armurerie afin de faire exploser le stock de poudre qu'il contenait. L'attention serait alors tourné de l'autre côté de l'île. Pour permettre à Gibbs de s'enfuir sans dommage, Will devait faire diversion en attirant les gardes le plus loin possible de la maison du Gouverneur et du port. Jack irait dans l'ancienne maison d'Élisabeth afin de subtiliser le cœur de Davy Jones et son détenteur.

\- «N'oublie pas William, s'il arrive quoi que se soit à Gibbs, tu en seras responsable et c'est Élisabeth qui en fera les frais. N'échoues pas»

Will lui jeta un regard déterminé et venimeux avant de suivre Gibbs dans la nuit.

Jack partit à son tour en direction du manoir. En chemin il réfléchit à l'endroit où pourrait bien se trouver le cœur. Connaissant Beckett il devait le garder dans un endroit très proche de lui, peut-être même contre lui, ou bien dans un endroit qui symbolisait son pouvoir afin de créer un symbole malsain de domination. Il essaya de se mettre à sa place, supporterait-il de garder toute la journée et toute la nuit un cœur vivant et battant ? L'idée même le fit frémir de dégoût, et pourtant il n'était pas un homme à être dégoûté, il avait toujours connu pire... Il opta pour la seconde option. Jack tourna autour de la maison afin d'en avoir une vue dans son ensemble. Il prit également le temps de bien repérer les lieux pour prévoir son évasion. Repérant une fenêtre ouverte, il quitta les fourrés dans lesquels il s'était caché et s'élança à toute allure vers la façade, sauta aussi haut qu'il le put et parvint à crocheter le rebord de la fenêtre. A la force de ses bras il se hissa sur le rebord et pénétra dans la pièce. L'action n'avait pas duré 20 secondes.

\- «Eh bien Jacky, on peut dire que l'Antre ne t'a en rien diminué» dit-il d'un air satisfait

Il observa alors son environnement. Il se trouvait dans un salon privé qui n'avait, à première vue, aucun intérêt pour ses recherches. Jack pesta, il ne connaissait pas du tout la maison, cela rajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire à ce plan suicide. Il secoua ses épaules et colla sa tête à la porte afin de s'assurer que nul ne se trouvait derrière. Jugeant le couloir vide, il ouvrit la porte et arpenta le couloir, se fiant à son instinct. Une porte attira son attention, il l'ouvrit et découvrit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de colère, de fascination et de gêne. C'était la chambre d'Élisabeth. Elle était sans dessus dessous, résultat de l'habitat de Beckett dans la maison, il avait dû faire fouiller chaque pièce et recoin pour trouver on ne sait quoi. Jack l'explora doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda l'intérieur des placards, vit les différentes robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, qu'elle possédait. Il s'approcha ensuite de son lit, toucha les draps défait d'une main hésitante puis les huma. Il sentait encore son parfum. Son cœur s'accéléra et il fut prit de vertiges. Il eut l'impression d'avoir trop bu. S'écartant vivement, il s'ébroua pour se remettre les idées en place en sortit en vitesse, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière la porte.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit : l'explosion était si puissante que les murs en tremblaient encore. Dehors il vit des centaines de gardes se précipiter vers le bruit. Une porte s'ouvrit et Jack eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Mercer, le chien de garde de Beckett, que déjà il s'enfermait à nouveau dans la maudite pièce. Il attendit un moment puis, jugeant que c'était assez, il courut en direction de la porte d'où était sortit le second du Lord. C'était le bureau que Jack recherchait. Et dans ce bureau se trouvait également l'homme que Jack recherchait. Beckett se tenait droit et regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait vu sur une partie du port et sur la forteresse d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée noire.

\- «Il y a un problème Mercer ?»

Jack se figea, il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passeraient dans ce sens là. Capturer Beckett sans rapporter le cœur ne lui garantissait absolument pas sa liberté. En revanche avoir le cœur sans capturer Beckett lui laissait la vie sauve. Son cerveau réfléchissait en vitesse, il n'avait que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision, devait-il tenter d'assommer l'homme dans le dos comme un lâche ou bien devait-il le provoquer comme il en mourrait d'envie ? Décidant qu'il n'était pas prêt à risquer sa vie pour une provocation, Jack se précipita sur Beckett, pistolet dehors, afin de le frapper. L'autre, en entendant le bruit de course se retourna et para le coup. Son visage se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il le repoussa violemment puis il tira son épée et menaça le pirate au sol.

\- «Comment peux-tu être encore en vie ? Et comment as-tu pu être assez idiot pour venir ici ? Je te manquais Jack ?»

\- «Vois-tu l'ami, je ne partage pas tes... penchants. Non en fait si je suis là c'est pour éviter de retourner là d'où je viens»

\- «Oh et bien rassures-toi, je vais m'assurer de ne plus jamais te revoir» et sur ces mots, Beckett abaissa son épée pour la planter dans la poitrine de Jack. Celui-ci roula sur le côté au dernier moment, se releva avec une pirouette dont lui seul avait le secret et sortit son épée juste à temps pour parer le coup de son ennemi. S'en suivit alors un échange de bottes toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Finalement, après un coup particulièrement vicieux, Jack parvint à désarmer son adversaire et lui colla un magistral coup de poing qui envoya Beckett dans les vapes. La douleur fusa alors dans sa main, le sang ruisselait entre ses phalanges. Jack retenu un cri de douleur et banda sa main avec un bout de tissu qu'il arracha aux vêtements de Beckett «plus propre» se dit-il. Il prit ensuite soin de bâillonner l'homme et de lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver le cœur et s'en aller. Mercer ne tarderait pas à revenir, ça il en était certain. Il observa son environnement et nota une carte du monde très détaillée, un portrait de Beckett se prenant pour un roi, des coffrets en or contenant certainement des objets de très grandes valeurs. Où pouvait bien être caché ce maudit cœur ? Quel objet parmi tous ceux se trouvant là symbolisaient le plus le pouvoir ? La carte montrait la connaissance du monde que possédait la Compagnie des Indes mais Beckett n'en était pas totalement à la tête, Jack écarta donc cette option. Restait le portrait et les multiples coffrets. Il fouilla alors comme un dément mais ne trouva rien. Il pesta contre cette perte de temps et se tourna vers le tableau. C'était la dernière hypothèse et la plus probable en y pensant bien. Après tout, seul les gens riches et de pouvoir se faisaient représenter. De plus Beckett ressemblait à un monarque dessus, symbole de sa suffisance et de son arrogance sans limite. Jack se dirigea vers lui et se mit à tâtonner le portrait. Il finit par sentir une petite encoche dissimulée derrière le tableau ; il appuya dessus et l'œuvre pivota, révélant un trou dans le mur contenant un coffret. Il l'ouvrit et s'est alors qu'il le vit, un sac qui battait à un rythme régulier, un sac qui contenait le cœur de Davy Jones. Il s'en empara et le mit contre sa poitrine en retenant un frisson de dégoût, puis se pencha et mit Beckett sur son épaule en grimaçant sous le poids de l'homme. La sortie allait être plus compliquée que prévue...

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir, sans réfléchir plus longtemps il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta pour rejoindre l'arbre situé deux mètres plus loin en priant pour que son chargement ne le fasse pas tomber. Se retenant comme il le put tout en maintenant Beckett, Jack se hissa sur la branche à l'aide d'une traction qui le laissa les bras tremblants lorsqu'il parvint à se tenir debout. Cahin-caha il alla d'arbres en arbres et de toits en toits, se baissant à chaque fois qu'un bataillon passait dans les rues. Les forces lui manquaient cruellement, ses bras étaient si douloureux qu'il se demandait comment il parvenait encore à porter l'enflure qu'il avait sur le dos et réussir à se hisser à chaque fois sur les branches ou les toits. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et sa vision se brouillait. Sa main envoyait des pulsations de douleur jusqu'à sa tête, lui donnant pour ne rien arranger, une puissante migraine. Le port n'était pas loin, il pouvait apercevoir le mât de son navire, cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer de nouveau, il s'écroula de tout son long sur un toit. L'aube pointait, il n'avait presque plus de temps, il était prévu que s'il ne revenait pas avant l'aube, le Pearl partirait sans lui et Élisabeth serait alors... La gorge de Jack se serra à cette pensée. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il était étendu là, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et il allait la condamner à une mort dont il ne voulait pas, dont il ne voulait plus. Cette pensée lui donna une nausée si intense que sa détermination lui revint et le poussa à continuer. Il remit Beckett sur son dos et courut aussi vite que ses maigres forces le lui permettait.

Lorsqu'il parvint au port le Pearl était sur le point de partir, Jack hurla que si jamais Gibbs s'avisait de partir sans lui il connaîtrait le même sort que Barbossa, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le navire. Ses hommes l'aidèrent à se hisser sur le pont et Jack s'appuya fortement sur son second avant de donner l'ordre de mettre les voiles le plus rapidement possible.

Élisabeth choisit ce moment-là pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle retint un cri horrifié un voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, mais Jack perçut son regard : «intéressant» pensa-t-il.

\- «J'ai besoin de rhum Gibbs, de beaucoup de rhum»

\- «Je vais vous en faire porter dans votre cabine Capitaine»

\- «Mettez ce cher Cutler Beckett aux fers et libérez les Turner, puisqu'ils sont à bord hm ?»

\- «Eh bien euh oui... Will sait se montrer persuasif Capitaine...» marmonna Gibbs dans sa barbe

\- «Peu importe, qu'ils restent jusqu'au rendu du cœur»

\- «Vous l'avez aussi ?!»

\- «Enfin Gibbs ne me sous-estime pas, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !»

Ses hommes l'acclamèrent et un respect tout neuf se lut dans leur regard lorsque tous comprirent l'exploit que venait d'accomplir leur capitaine. L'aidant du mieux qu'il le put, Gibbs conduisit Jack jusqu'à son lit et le laissa avec une bouteille de rhum. Une fois seul, il s'écroula, n'aspirant plus qu'à dormir. Mais ses désirs ne furent pas réalisés, il entendit des coups légers sur sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord.

C'était Élisabeth. Jack se décida à l'ignorer, peut-être alors qu'elle partirait... ?

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D

Jack est sacrément fort quand même hm ? :D Laissez moi une review et à demain soir ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut ! Voici la suite des aventures de notre cher Jack ! :D

Que va-t-il se passer selon vous durant ce chapitre ?

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

«Jack je suis désolée...»

\- «...»

\- «Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, je regrette seulement d'avoir dû le faire»

\- «...»

\- «Dîtes quelque chose enfin ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eut une conversation avec vous !»

Jack soupira

\- «Je viens de passer une nuit épuisante et certainement pas pour des raisons qu'un homme aimerait» dit-il dans un sourire pervers

\- «Vous ne me ferez pas fuir Jack»

\- «Vous devriez partir avant que votre mari ne vienne vous chercher jusqu'ici»

\- «Will n'est pas mon mari»

\- «Vraiment ? Voilà quelque chose d'étonnant»

\- «Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?»

Jack sourit à cette rebuffade.

\- «Je suis allée rendre visite à mon vieil ami Beckett, vous avez une très jolie maison»

\- «Quoi ? Will m'a raconté ce que lui et Gibbs avait fait mais ne m'avait pas dit le plan en ce qui vous concernait !»

\- «Le plan était simple, voler le cœur et kidnapper Beckett»

\- «Vous appelez cela simple ? Comment avait vous fait pour le traîner jusqu'ici depuis le bureau de mon père ?»

\- «Je l'ai porté»

\- «Ridicule, vous vous seriez fait prendre tout de suite avec le nombre de gardes lancés à votre poursuite»

\- «Je suis passé par les toits voyons»

\- «Mais bien sûr, vous avez escalader tout Port-Royal avec un homme sur votre dos ? Je ne suis ni ivre ni bête Jack. Qui vous a aidé là-bas ?»

\- «Que vous doutiez de moi me brise le cœur Lizzie»

\- «Et votre main ?»

\- «Beckett m'en devait une et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé sur le moment pour l'assommer»

Élisabeth soupira puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne. Celui-ci eut un violent frisson et voulut la retirer. Elle l'en empêcha :

\- «Ne soyez pas idiot, laissez moi vous soigner ou cela risque de s'infecter. J'ai apporté du linge propre»

Elle vit que Jack semblait hésiter et cela la blessa, il n'avait plus confiance en elle, il la détestait.

\- «S'il vous plaît Jack, laissez moi faire ça»

Il soupira et lui donna son accord tacite. Elle défit alors le bandage et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses phalanges. Elles étaient à vif, bleues et gonflées. Silencieuse, elle désinfecta à l'aide de rhum et vit Jack pâlir sous la douleur. Elle prit son temps pour lui bander au mieux sa main, serrant correctement le nœud. Lorsque se fût fait elle en caressa le dos et remarqua que le bout de ses doigts étaient ensanglantés.

\- «Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?!»

\- «Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai fais un peu d'escalade»

\- «Vous voulez dire que vous avez VRAIMENT escaladé tout Port-Royal avec Beckett sur le dos ?» dit-elle d'une voix incrédule

\- «Je ne suis pas Capitaine pour rien. Vous croyez qu'un pirate comme moi peut survivre s'il n'a pas une certaine une forme physique ?»

Les yeux d'Élisabeth se baissèrent sur le torse du pirate et elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point l'homme était développé. Elle se mit à rougir et remercia le ciel que la cabine de Jack soit plutôt sombre. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la vivacité du pirate qui remarqua le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer chez la jeune femme.

\- «Je viens de passer la nuit à échapper aux gardes royaux, escalader les toits et le arbres en portant une véritable raclure sur le dos, j'ai le corps en miette et un mal de tête assez puissant pour mettre l'homme le plus brave hors d'état de nuire. Je n'aspire qu'à me reposer alors si vous avez finit de m'admirer, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez seul à présent»

Élisabeth rougit plus encore et sortit en trombe non sans gifler l'homme étendu devant elle :

\- «Vous aurez une raison de plus de vous plaindre maintenant !»

Jack sourit, il adorait la mettre hors d'elle, puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le navire tanguait violemment et ses hommes hurlaient sur le pont. Il se précipita dehors et se dit que Neptune devait vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir enlever Beckett. Des vagues de 7 mètres de hauts secouaient son navire et manquaient à chaque fois de le faire rouler. Gibbs hurlait les ordres en tentant comme il le pouvait de maintenir le navire à flot. Il aperçut Will qui aidait les hommes sur le pont. Il fondit sur son second en manquant de se faire éjecter deux ou trois fois.

\- «JACK ! ENFIN VOUS VOILA ! PRENEZ LA BARRE !» hurla Gibbs pour couvrir le raffut que provoquait les éclairs.

\- «Depuis combien de temps la tempête a commencée ?»

\- «Une demi-heure environ, le ciel était clair jusqu'à ce que l'Enfer se déchaîne !»

\- «Nous avons déjà traversé un ouragan ! Cette fois ne fera pas exception !»

Et Jack prit la barre, virait de bord pour affronter les vagues de face, prenait soin de rester dans le vent pour sortir de là au plus vite. Il était trempé, transi jusqu'aux os, secoué et ballotté dans tous les sens, plusieurs fois il manqua de lâcher la barre mais il tînt bon, hors de question que son navire soit encore une fois coulé ! Il hurlait les ordres à Gibbs qui les transmettait à l'équipage. Pendant au moins deux heures le navire et son équipage furent mit à rude épreuve. Ce n'est que quand le soleil se leva que la tempête se calma, ils étaient enfin sortit de ce calvaire.

Les hommes applaudirent leur Capitaine et lancèrent leur chapeau en l'air. Jack sourit, radieux devant l'aube. Il était à sa place, à la barre de son navire, face au soleil levant. C'était le moment qu'il préférait dans la journée, celui où toute la nature et la mer semblait se réveiller, celui où il se sentait le plus vivant.

Élisabeth n'était sortit qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de la tempête, le mal de mer était si puissant qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermé pendant que tous dehors luttaient pour maintenir à flot le navire. Elle décida de sortir pour aider autant qu'elle le pouvait. Le chaos qui régnait sur le pont l'avait d'abord abasourdie, les trombes d'eau qui lui tombèrent dessus l'avait aveuglé et les éclairs assourdie et pourtant elle l'avait remarqué malgré les éléments déchaînés. Jack Sparrow, seul sur le pont arrière, tenant la barre, droit comme un I, le regard concentré sur l'Océan. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Restée concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait fût compliqué voire impossible, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter sans arrêt des regards dans sa direction. Elle avait navigué de longs jours avec lui, elle pensait le connaître, mais en définitive elle n'avait eut que l'aperçut enjôleur, moqueur et manipulateur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi concentré, dévoué à la tâche. Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé fort et puissant, elle avait toujours pensé que la ruse et la chance l'avait aidé à se sortir de situations inextricables. Elle commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point elle se trompait.

Lorsque la tempête fût passée, Will l'aperçut et lui fit un sermon durant de longues minutes sur le fait qu'elle était totalement inconsciente, qu'elle aurait dû rester en sécurité dans la cabine, qu'il aurait été fou de douleur s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle ne l'écouta absolument pas. Elle le regardait encore. Elle voyait son visage détendu, elle le voyait heureux, sans son masque de perpétuelle ironie plaquée sur le visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne regrettait _rien_ de ce qu'elle avait fait le jour où elle l'avait attaché au mât. Cette révélation la troubla plus que de raison et elle s'enfuit dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Will pour se reposer, plantant là son fiancé qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état là.

Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais après tout elle était humaine. Elle avait fauté mais c'était Will qu'elle aimait, de cela au moins elle en était persuadée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent où Jack forçait l'équipage à avancer le plus vite possible. La Compagnie des Indes n'aurait de cesse de les poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère leur chef et le cœur et il était hors de question de risquer une confrontation qu'ils étaient sûr de perdre. Jack prenait la barre chaque matin et la nuit un matelot différent le secondait. Aucun d'eux n'osaient se plaindre, ils savaient tous qu'il y avait urgence, ils le lisaient dans les yeux de leur capitaine. Pour autant cela n'empêcha pas Jack de reprendre les habitudes matinales qu'il avait avant que sa vie ne dérape totalement. Chaque matin il se réveillait peu avant l'aube et allait observer le soleil se lever. Puis il s'entraînait ; il montait jusqu'au nid de pie puis redescendait, puis remontait et ainsi de suite. Ensuite il faisait travailler la force de ses bras à l'aide de tractions et exécutait des pirouettes pour travailler sa souplesse, puis il terminait en s'entraînant à manier l'épée. Il paraît, esquivait, attaquait des ennemis invisibles. Cela lui permettait de se vider l'esprit avant de commencer sa journée. Enfin, ruisselant de sueur, il ralentissait son navire, s'attachait à une corde puis plongeait se rincer dans l'eau de l'Océan. Il restait un moment puis remontait sur le pont. Il attendait d'être sec puis remettait ses vêtements et prenait la barre, prêt pour une nouvelle journée monotone. Il ne se passait rien, la mer était calme et aucun nouvel indice sur ce que pouvait bien détenir Jones ne vint à lui. Alors Jack arpentait tous les Caraïbes à la recherche du poulpe, désespérant de le trouver. Son compas refusait toujours de marcher et ce constat l'accablait. Il avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait, toujours su ce qu'il cherchait et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il risquait la mort, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement ?! Il voulait trouver Jones et survivre c'était pourtant évident ! Pourtant l'aiguille tournait sur elle-même, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il ne lui restait qu'une option et elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- «On vire de bord, cap plein Ouest pour remonter le fleuve ! Mettez toute la voile !»

Gibbs fit une grimace lorsque Jack annonça le cap, ce qu'Élisabeth, qui n'avait rien manqué de son l'entraînement, ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- «Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?»

\- «Je n'aime pas aller où Jack veut se rendre»

\- «Et où veut-il se rendre ?»

\- «Chez Tia Dalma» lui répondit Will

\- «D'où la connaît-il ?» demanda-t-elle

\- «De sa jeunesse, ils se connaissent depuis des années, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, même si Jack ne s'est jamais étendu sur ce sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que quelque chose le turlupine, c'est elle qu'il vient voir»

Un brusque accès de jalousie s'empara d'Élisabeth lorsqu'elle imagina Jack avec cette femme. Plus encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Jack devait lui faire confiance. Puis elle pensa amèrement que jamais cette Tia n'avait dû l'attacher à un mât et le livrer au Kraken à bord de son propre navire. «Il ne m'accordera jamais sa confiance» pensa-t-elle tristement sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Comptait-elle rester en contact avec lui ? Will n'accepterait jamais. Même s'il avait du respect et une certaine forme d'admiration pour Jack, il n'oubliait pas que celui-ci avait plusieurs fois tenté de le tuer pour servir ses intérêts. C'était un homme égoïste, voilà ce qu'il était et rien d'autre. De toute façon, une fois tout cela terminé il serait à nouveau recherché partout, Norrington ne manquerait pas de se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça bon sang ?! Elle s'approcha de Will et l'embrassa, elle avait pour habitude de le faire lorsque ses pensées prenaient un tour de piraterie mal venue.

Jack vit la scène et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça devant tout ce monde ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens pour lui.

La journée se passa ainsi, tranquillement, sans le moindre signe de la Compagnie des Indes ou d'une quelconque bête surnaturelle sortit des profondeurs de l'Océan pour venir les faire sombrer. Jack s'ennuyait profondément. Il était un homme d'action et ne rien faire le rendait nerveux et irritable. Il voulait se battre et faire des pirouettes, il voulait sentir l'adrénaline prendre possession de son corps. Il était devenu accro aux dangers. Quand le bayou se montra enfin et que le Pearl ne put avancer plus loin sans se retrouver coincé, Gibbs, Will et Élisabeth se préparèrent à descendre avec Jack. Celui-ci leur ordonna de rester sur le Pearl.

\- «Mais Jack... Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul... cette sorcière fait froid dans le dos. Elle serait bien capable de vous jouer un sale tour alors que vous avez le dos tourné !»

\- «Mon cher Gibbs, tu connais Tia, elle demande toujours un paiement»

\- «Oui et ?»

\- «Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai plus de singe immortel à lui offrir»

\- «Alors comment compter vous la payer ?»

Jack sourit d'une étrange manière avant de répondre à Gibbs :

\- «Je n'ai rien à lui offrir... à part moi» il lança un discret coup d'œil à Élisabeth pour voir sa réaction. Si son visage demeurait impassible, il nota tout de même que ses mâchoires étaient plus serrées qu'à l'ordinaire et que ses poings étaient fermés. Cela le fit rire au fond de lui. Ainsi donc elle était jalouse ? De plus en plus intéressant.

\- «Je vais rester là-bas cette nuit, si je ne suis pas de retour au lever du soleil, alors vous aurez la permission de venir me sauver. Mais pas avant»

«Bien capitaine» dit Gibbs avec un sourire tandis que les hommes riaient gras derrière eux.

Tadaaaa ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous Jack, c'est un personnage assez dur à écrire donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions avec un review, ça fait toujours très plaisir à un auteur !


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeeey ! Me revoilà après une longue absence ! En vérité vous êtes peu de personne à lire cette fiction et n'ayant aucune review je ne voyais pas pourquoi je continuerais de poster... Mais bon, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas juste pour celles et ceux qui la lisent donc je vais reprendre la publication !

Néanmoins laissez moi votre avis après chaque lecture, cela donne une motivation et une raison de continuez à poster (surtout que cette histoire est terminée !)

Voila voilà, bonne lecture !

Jack monta dans la chaloupe et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la petite cabane, perdue au fin fond du bayou. Lorsqu'il y rentra, une voix enjôleuse l'accueillit :

\- «Jaaaack... Je savais que tu reviendrais. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes cette fois-ci ?»

\- «Tia Dalma... Tu n'es même pas surprise de me voir ici ? Après tout, on m'a raconté que tu avais organisé mes funérailles...»

\- «Je sais bien des choses Jack et rien de ce qui se passe sur l'Océan ne m'échappe»

\- «Alors dans ce cas tu n'auras aucun mal à me dire ce que je veux»

\- «Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?»

\- «Où se trouve le Hollandais Volant»

\- «La dernière fois que tu m'as fais une telle demande, cela ne s'est pas très bien finit pour toi il me semble»

\- «Cette fois-ci j'ai des arguments convaincants»

\- «Qui sont ?»

\- «J'ai passé un marché avec Jones et il se trouve que contrairement à toute attente je l'ai rempli. A présent je le cherche pour le finaliser, tu peux m'aider ou pas Tia ? Il me reste peu de temps»

\- «Et pour mon paiement ? Je vois que tu n'as rien emmené avec toi»

\- «Exactement Tia, à part moi je n'ai rien emmené» lui dit-il dans un sourire enjôleur tout en caressant sa joue

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis finit par déclarer :

\- «Ton paiement est honnête, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi» lui dit-elle dans un sourire avant de l'emmener dans la chambre qui se trouvait à l'arrière boutique.

La nuit s'écoula et le jour pointant, ne voyant toujours pas revenir leur Capitaine, Gibbs, Will et Élisabeth descendirent à terre afin de le sauver comme prévu. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la cabane, Gibbs hurlant comme un sauvage, comme il aimait le faire avant un combat. Ils s'apprêtaient à trouver Jack prisonnier, Jack mutilé et même à Jack étendu au sol sans vie, mais certainement pas à un Jack, les yeux bouffis de sommeil manquant et sans t-shirt, sortant de ce qui semblait être une chambre.

\- «C'est déjà le matin ?» demanda-t-il surprit

Tia sortit, parfaitement habillée et lui donna son t-shirt qu'il remit non sans lui adresser un sourire de remerciement mêlé de séduction. Il remarqua qu'Élisabeth n'osait pas le regarder tandis qu'elle gratifiait d'un regard noir l'autre femme. Cela le fit sourire plus encore. Will ne parut pas s'apercevoir de la scène, il était exaspéré par l'attitude Jack qui les avait forcé à traverser le bayou pour venir le rejoindre et le sauver alors qu'il prenait simplement du bon temps. C'était une véritable perte de temps pour lui. Plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus son père faisant partie intégrante du navire maudit.

\- «Bien Jack, il est temps de localiser le Hollandais Volant»

Tia sortit une carte maritime et des restes de pinces et pattes de crabes. Elle les porta à ses mains, les secoua, récita une sorte d'incantation, souffla sur les ossements puis les jeta sur la carte. Elle l'étudia attentivement avant de déclarer :

\- «Jones se trouve au Nord-est, tu le trouveras au large de l'île de la Vierge dans trois jours si tu pars maintenant»

\- «Dans ce cas... Ce fût un plaisir Tia, comme toujours» dit-il avant de sortir.

Le chemin du retour se fît en silence, personne n'osant parler ou poser de questions. Finalement se ne fût qu'à bord du Pearl que Will demanda :

\- «Que comptes-tu faire une fois que nous aurons retrouvé Davy Jones Jack ?»

\- «Lui rendre son cœur et son homme»

\- «Et pour mon père ?»

\- «Mon cher Will, je ne suis pas prêt à risquer ma liberté pour ton vieux père»

\- «Pourtant lui est mort parce qu'il t'est resté loyal. Il a intégré ce vaisseau maudit à cause de toi Jack. Tu lui dois d'essayer de le libérer»

\- «Je n'ai jamais fais de promesses et je n'ai jamais demandé à ton père de me rester fidèle, c'est par choix qu'il l'a fait, non par obligation, par conséquent je ne lui dois rien du tout, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir»

Will dégaina son épée et se mit sans prévenir à attaquer Jack. Si celui-ci ne voulait pas négocier la libération de son père alors il fallait qu'il lui vole le cœur afin de le faire lui même. Finalement ils en revenaient toujours au même point ; Jack servait les intérêts des autres tant que cela le servait lui. Jamais il ne faisait quelque chose gratuitement, c'était un être égoïste, un pirate. Jack se pencha en arrière et évita de justesse de se faire égorger. Ses hommes voulurent intervenir mais Jack les retint :

\- «Non, Monsieur Turner à l'air décidé à se battre, laissez le faire, que personne n'intervienne»

Avec un cri de rage Will se précipita sur Jack, sa lame fendit l'air en direction de ses jambes avant de remonter ensuite vers sa poitrine, botte que Jack para sans mal avant d'attaquer sans relâche, voulant voir de quoi Will était capable. Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne prenait l'avantage, dès que l'un semblait l'emporter l'autre paraît et le duel reprenait de plus belle. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la mâture, exposant leur équilibre. Mais l'entraînement et la connaissance de Jack de son navire lui donnaient l'avantage. Il connaissait par cœur chaque planche, chaque éraflure, chaque inégalité et il mettait cela à profit donnant du fil à retordre à Will qui n'était qu'en équilibre précaire. Jouant le tout pour tout, il baissa sa garde pour foncer dans celle de Jack, se mettant en danger de mort pour remporter le duel. Jack sauta dans le vide, se rattrapa à une corde et sembla voler pendant un instant avant d'atterrir derrière un Will médusé. Jack le désarma et l'épée tomba de plusieurs mètres sur le pont avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans le bois. Jack fit un sourire triomphant et les fit descendre.

\- «Bien ! J'ai gagné, ce qui fait de toi un perdant. Et en plus tu as abîmé mon navire. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de toi hein William ? Te mettre aux fers ? Te laisser en liberté ? T'abandonner sur le premier bout d'île venu ?»

\- «Tant que je serais en vie Jack, je n'aurais de cesse de te poursuivre pour venger mon père»

\- «C'est ce que je craignais. Ta stupidité m'étonnera toujours, tu as le sang de pirate dans les veines, le combattre ne sert à rien et pourtant tu essayes en permanence d'être un homme d'honneur. Un jour cela se retournera contre toi mon gars»

\- «Mon père mérite que je me batte pour lui Jack, être un pirate ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas faire preuve d'honneur de temps en temps. Essayer de négocier permettrait de te racheter auprès de lui et m'éviterais d'avoir à me venger de toi et de Davy Jones»

\- «Mettez le aux fers, nous le débarquerons dès qu'une terre sera en vue»

\- «NON»

Le ton et la remarque furent si cinglant que cela eut le mérite de clouer tout le monde sur place.

\- «Personne ne mettra personne aux fers»

Élisabeth faisait face à Jack, la stature haute et le regard déterminé et hautain.

\- «Ça ma belle ce n'est pas à vous...»

\- «J'AI DIS NON»

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- «Non mais vous vous êtes vu tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça au juste ? Will veut simplement sauver son père. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à vouloir redonner son cœur à Davy Jones, mais c'est vous qui le possédez, ainsi que l'homme qui a tenté de le contrôler. C'est vous qui avez tous les pouvoirs Jack, pas lui. Vous êtes en position de négocier ! Il a sûrement dû vous promettre d'éponger votre dette en retour. Mais vous lui ramenez DEUX choses, par conséquent il vous doit encore une faveur et vous pouvez lui demander de rendre Bill Turner»

Jack parut pensif un moment, triturant sa barbe comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- «En vérité vous avez tord, Jones ne me dois rien»

Élisabeth parut troublée, que pouvait bien détenir le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ?

\- «Alors vous abandonnez le père de Will, votre vieil ami, aux mains de ce monstre ? Comme ça ? Sans vous battre ? Vous êtes revenu à bord de du Black Pearl alors même que vous saviez que vous aviez toutes les chances d'y rester alors...»

\- «Ah oui ! Parlons-en vous avez raison ! Il est vrai que ça m'a réussit la dernière fois de faire preuve d'altruisme !»

Will intervint à ce moment-là :

\- «Que s'est-il passé sur le Pearl ce jour-là Jack ? J'ai l'impression qu'Élisabeth et toi partagez un secret et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je veux savoir à présent !»

Un silence de mort régna à bord du vaisseau, Élisabeth gardait la tête basse tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard noir.

\- «Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, mais je le ferais si vous ne vous décidez pas à tout avouer à votre cher et tendre fiancé»

\- «Je...» elle jeta un regard implorant à Will mais celui-ci semblait déterminé à connaître la vérité. «C'est de ma faute si Jack est resté sur le Pearl. Je... Je l'ai attaché». Devant les regards choqués et accusateurs, Élisabeth se justifia : «C'était pour nous donner une chance ! Jamais nous n'aurions pu échapper Kraken, il nous aurait rattrapé avant que nous atteignons l'île. Nous n'avions pas à mourir à la place de Jack. J'ai fais ce qui s'imposait de faire pour que nous ayons la vie sauve».

\- «Et c'est tout ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? Jack s'est laissé attacher au mât comme ça ?»

\- «Je... Je l'ai pris par surprise»

Jack leva les sourcils et la regarda bizarrement. Will lui se mit à rire.

\- «J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu avoues. J'espérais que tu le ferais ! Parce que cela aurait voulu dire que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour toi !»

\- «Tu étais au courant ! Tu as tout vu !» dit Élisabeth, choquée.

\- «Oui j'ai tout vu et chaque jour je me levais en me demandant quand tu allais me dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé»

\- «Mais Will ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi ! C'est la seule chose que j'avais trouvé sur le moment, il y avait urgence et je savais que je devais agir très vite... Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas, que tu penses que cela avait une signification ! C'est toi que j'aime Will et seulement toi !»

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir, finalement, après un temps qui semblait infiniment long à Élisabeth, il ouvrit les yeux et déclara :

\- «Je te crois. Je t'aime aussi Élisabeth, je t'aurais pardonné ton geste si tu me l'avais dis. Nous ne devons pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre, autrement comment je pourrais te faire confiance ?»

\- «Bien ! Maintenant que tout va bien et que le meurtre est avoué pouvons-nous lever l'ancre ? Parce que je vous rappelle que nous n'avons que trois jours pour retrouver Jones alors au travail tas de chien galeux, le spectacle est terminé !»

Il y eut une agitation sur le pont et les marins reprirent tous leur poste. Jack s'enferma alors dans sa cabine. Il avait besoin de se saouler. Il n'en revenait pas. Chaque mots qu'elle avait prononcé résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne. Alors il s'était trompé finalement ? Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne l'a laissait pas indifférent, il avait un don pour sentir ce genre de chose. Il but trois longues gorgées qui lui brûlèrent l'œsophage. Il attendit que la sensation désagréable passe avant de recommencer, encore et encore. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait oublier. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle étaient confus. L'aimait-il ? Possible. Le voulait-il ? Absolument pas. Pourtant il devait forcément ressentir quelque chose sinon ses mots n'auraient eut aucun effet sur lui. Stop. Il devait boire encore, il était en train de penser à elle. Il ne voulait plus penser à elle. Soudain le vide se fit, la bouteille s'était vidée de moitié et il ne ressentait rien d'autre que son navire qui tanguait, rien d'autre que sa tête qui tournait. Une nausée le prit, il but encore, peut-être passerait-elle de cette façon ? Il but tellement qu'il s'endormit, ivre mort, sans crier gare.

Jack se réveilla de nombreuses heures plus tard, le crâne en miette et une nausée terrible. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il tenta de se lever et se rendit aux cuisines pour prendre les restes de l'équipage comme il le put. Cela lui prit le double du temps habituel et il tomba une ou deux fois, ce qui lui provoquait à chaque fois un accès de rire. Une fois restauré il se sentit mieux et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Évidemment il aurait du prévoir qu'il ne serait pas seul. Élisabeth Swann se tenait sur le bord du navire et elle l'avait vu. Jack fit une grimace et tenta de passer ni vu ni connu pour rejoindre sa cabine.

Laissez moi avis en commentaire ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Tout de suite le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

\- «Jack ? Pouvons-nous parler un instant ? Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes revenu de chez cette sorcière étrange»

\- «Je n'ai rien à vous dire» et il poursuivit sa route

\- «Allez-vous m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée d'avoir dû vous condamner à mort ! Vous avez déjà pardonné à Will pour moins que ça. Il vous a abandonné sur l'île de la Muerta je vous rappelle !»

\- «J'ai aussi tué Barbossa pour m'avoir volé mon navire. Ne pensez pas que je pardonne facilement Mademoiselle Swann, vous risqueriez de vous tromper lourdement»

\- «Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous au juste Jack ? Vous êtes en vie à présent, vous n'avez plus de raison de m'en vouloir pour votre mort et vous le savez. Comme vous savez également que jamais je ne recommencerait ce que je vous ai fais»

Jack ferma les yeux à ces mots. _Jamais elle ne recommencera_. Il plaqua sur son visage un sourire ironique et mauvais puis se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

\- «Alors comme ça vous pensez me comprendre ma belle ? Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de vous ? Je vais vous dire une chose, vous m'indifférez totalement, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que vous décampiez de mon navire au plus vite tant votre présence m'incommode sur ce raffiaut. Cessez de pensez que je ne vous ai pas pardonné, je ne pardonne qu'aux gens qui me sont proches, or vous n'en faites pas partit. Vous vous mentez à vous-même et vous mentez à Will lorsque vous dîtes l'aimer. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment vous ne seriez pas attirée par moi. J'avais raison, la curiosité vous feras tomber dans mes bras, tôt ou tard, mais je ne serais pas là pour y répondre... Bonne soirée Lizzie», ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'un sourire cruel.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, Élisabeth ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, elle était blessée de ses mots et de son attitude. Blessée par son manque de considération pour elle. Blessée qu'il ne ressente rien. Blessée qu'il l'a déteste alors qu'elle ne désirait que l'inverse. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue... Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle était indubitablement attirée. Finalement ils avaient eut raison tous les deux. Elle savait qu'un jour il aurait eut envie de faire preuve d'honneur et c'est ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était revenu à bord du Pearl. Et elle, elle avait envie d'être impulsive, elle voulait ne penser qu'à elle, sans prendre en considération les personnes qu'elle pourrait blesser. Mais elle aimait Will et elle ne gâcherait pas leur relation qui durait depuis plus de deux ans, elle devait être réfléchie. Alors elle pleura face à l'Océan jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une certaine paix. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Jack, mais si c'était ce qu'il désirait, avait-elle le choix ?

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Jack s'évertuait à éviter Élisabeth et Will, celui-ci frappa à sa cabine et y entra.

\- «Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi Jack»

\- «Peut-être mais pour cela il faudrait que j'y sois disposé»

\- «Élisabeth t'as embrassé»

\- «Un moment horrible»

\- «Et tu ne t'es pas écarté, tu l'as laissé faire»

\- «Qui ne l'aurait pas laissé ?» répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- «C'était plus que ça Jack. Jamais tu n'aurais baissé ta garde au point de te laisser enchaîner si cela avait été une autre femme qu'Élisabeth. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ?»

\- «Tu te fais des films mon gars. Quand une jolie donzelle se jette sur moi je ne peux pas résister. Après tout je ne suis qu'un homme» fit-il en plissant des yeux.

\- «Tu te moques encore de moi Jack»

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu espères me faire avouer l'ami ?»

\- «Que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle. C'est évident»

\- «Tu penses que je pourrais ressentir...» il frissonna de dégoût à ce mot «quelque chose pour la femme qui m'a fait dévorer par le Kraken ? Tu me penses assez fou pour ça Will ? Tu aimes peut-être l'idée qu'un jour ta future femme te plantera un couteau dans le dos, mais moi vois-tu j'aspire à prendre du bon temps le plus longtemps possible»

Will l'observa longuement.

\- «Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire Jack, en tout cas reste loin d'Élisabeth, je ne veux pas te voir l'approcher, lui parler ou même la regarder»

\- «Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, maintenant sors d'ici»

Il regarda le jeune homme sortir et resta pensif. Avait-il dit la vérité ou avait-il mentit ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Puis il pensa à Beckett et à tous leur différents. Finalement lui et Élisabeth étaient semblables pour lui. Il avait eut pour eux de l'affection et tout les deux l'avaient trahis. Pardonner à Will d'avoir faillit le condamner à mort avait été facile, après tout lui-même avait été prêt à le faire et il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour le jeune, c'était un ami dans les moments périlleux et un inconnu le reste du temps. Mais Cutler Beckett et Élisabeth Swann avait, chacun à leur manière, marqués sa vie. Prit d'une impulsion il décida d'aller rendre visite à son vieil ennemi, chose qu'il s'était jusque là interdit. Il descendit dans les cales et le trouva par terre, misérable dans son costume pourtant luxueux.

\- «Cutler, tu as perdu de ta superbe pendant ce voyage dit moi»

\- «Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Me tuer devant une assemblée entière de chiens galeux ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as enlevé ?»

\- «Non mon gars»

\- «Alors pourquoi ? Tu as le cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autres ?»

\- «Je veux savoir que tu vas souffrir pour l'éternité»

Beckett se mit à rire.

\- «Eh bien Jack, en voilà un projet ambitieux ! Je ne vois pas comment tu vas réussir à le mettre en œuvre. La flotte entière de la Compagnie des Indes est à ma recherche, menée par Mercer sans aucun doute. C'est un homme cruel et déterminé, il ne reculera devant rien pour te retrouver et te faire payer ce que tu m'as fais»

\- «Oh ne t'en fais pas. Demain tu ne seras plus à bord de ce navire et crois moi, je ne voudrais aller pour rien au monde là où tu seras»

\- «Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ?»

\- «Oh moi je ne ferais rien»

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

\- «Je ne comprend pas»

\- «Tu te rappelles ce soir là Cutler ? Le soir où tu m'as trahis ? Je t'avais juré que je me vengerais un jour. Je dois t'avouer que tu étais passé au second plan dans mes projets, mais on m'a offert la chance inouïe de me venger»

\- «Espèce de salaud, t'échapper et semer le désordre à Nassau comme tu l'as fais tu n'appelles pas ça une vengeance ? Tu sais combien ça m'a coûté ?»

\- «Cutie, ce n'est pas assez. J'avais confiance en toi, tu étais comme mon frère à l'époque. Je t'ai tout dis de moi, mon passé, mes rêves, mes désillusions... et tu en as fais de même. Mais finalement, quand je t'ai confié mon secret tu n'as pas pu le garder. Pourtant moi j'ai gardé le tient»

\- «Ça n'avait rien de personnel Jack, tu savais que j'étais ambitieux, l'amitié passe après ma carrière. Je regrette d'avoir dû le faire, mais tu m'y as obligé»

\- «C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu souffres Cutler. Les affaires de Jones font les miennes»

Beckett pâlit brusquement.

\- «Que veux-tu dire ?»

Jack sourit cruellement.

\- «Dans quelques heures tu seras l'invité d'honneur du Hollandais Volant. Jones te cherche partout tu sais ? Il m'a payé très cher pour que je te retrouve toi et son palpitant. Ma liberté contre la tienne, c'est honnête non ? Mais ça n'a rien de personnel bien sûr»

\- «Jack je t'en pris renonce. Je t'offrirais une amnistie totale, personne ne te poursuivras plus. Tu possèdes le cœur, tu peux forcer Jones à te libérer de ton marché comme tu voulais le faire à la base !»

\- «Voyons pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Comme je te l'ai dis, les affaires de Jones font les miennes et crois moi, le sort qu'il te réserve est pire que la mort»

Et sur ces paroles il s'en fut, sourd aux hurlements de Beckett qui le suppliait de renoncer à son projet.

Finalement, ils parvinrent les premiers à l'île de la Vierge. Ils étaient tous réunis sur le pont, nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveaux le monstrueux capitaine du navire maudit. Seul Jack semblait serein. Il allait enfin se libérer de sa dette et récupérer ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde et cette idée le mettait dans une joie confiante, après tout il avait entièrement remplit son contrat. Peut-être même pourrait-il négocier la libération du père de Will ? Et puis, s'il n'essayait pas cet avorton belliqueux n'aurait de cesse de le poursuivre et avec lui sa donzelle. Et ça c'était hors de question, il ne voulait plus d'elle sur ce navire.

Quelques heures après, le Hollandais Volant fit une entrée fracassante, faisant sursauter l'équipage du Pearl. Lorsque le navire fut stabilisé tout prêt du Black Pearl, Jones se montra sur le pont de son navire.

\- «J'espère pour toi Jack que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé. _Tout_ ce que je t'ai demandé, tu sais ce qu'il se passera pour tes amis sinon. Je ne t'accorderais aucun délais supplémentaires»

-«Rassures-toi l'ami, j'ai ton cher petit cœur. Mais avant de te le rendre j'ai une requête à te soumettre»

\- «Tu te crois en position de négocier avec moi Jack ?»

\- «A dire vrai oui, c'est moi qui possèdes ton cœur, je te laisse imaginer le bien que cela fait d'avoir le choix de vie et de mort dans le creux de sa main»

\- «Ta cruauté et sans pareil Jack Sparrow, mais tu oublies que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose qui t'appartiens et qui t'es précieux au delà de tout»

\- «Ma requête est simple Jones, je veux que tu libères le père de William Turner de son serment sur le champs et qu'il rejoigne mon équipage. Tu ne perds rien dans ce marché»

«Mais toi oui Jack. Si je libère Monsieur Turner de son serment tu ne pourras récupérer qu'une partie de ce que je détiens. Es-tu prêt à renoncer à la moitié de ce que tu aimes le plus au monde pour ton ami ?»

Jack réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas prévu que le poulpe détienne plusieurs choses... Était-il prêt à payer ce prix pour Will ? Bien sûr que non.

\- «Absolument pas, ce n'est pas mon ami»

\- «Tu proposes un nouveau marché mais tu en refuses les termes ? Parfait. Dans ce cas il n'y aura pas de marché et pour te punir de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, ce que j'ai à te rendre ne sera qu'une moitié de ce que tu aurais dû avoir. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas retourner là d'où tu viens, je te conseille vivement de me donner mon cœur et Beckett»

Jack hésita puis ordonna à ses hommes d'amener Beckett, qui hurlait et se débattait comme un beau diable, à Jones avant de lui tendre le cœur.

\- «Comment vais-je récupérer ce que m'appartient ?»

\- «C'est déjà fait Jack. Je t'éponge de ta dette. Quant à ce qui t'appartient c'est dans ta cabine que tu le trouveras. Maintenant, mon équipage à une flotte de la Compagnie des Indes à couler. Ces chiens vont apprendre qu'on ne vole pas Davy Jones impunément» puis ils disparurent dans les profondeurs de l'Océan.

\- «Jack je... merci. Merci d'avoir essayé» fit Will

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre dans la cabine de Jack. Un hurlement déchirant d'une femme. Un hurlement de souffrance. Celui-ci se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Il entra en manquant de défoncer la porte et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Angelica se trouvait sur son lit dans une mare de sang. Son ventre proéminent ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses hurlements.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Le chapitre 6 est là également !

Lorsqu'elle le vit ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- «Jack... Tu as réussis, tu m'as retrouvé»

L'intéressé avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler. La seule femme qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore et qu'il avait malgré tout abandonné, se trouvait devant lui, ruisselante de sang et sur le point d'accoucher. Comment avait-il put ne pas penser à elle immédiatement ?! C'était pourtant évident !

\- «Jack je t'en prie dit quelque chose»

\- «Je... Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler de toute urgence... ?»

Angelica ria à cette demande, mais son rire mourut avec une nouvelle contraction.

\- «Franchement Jack, la réponse à ta question est quelque peu évidente non ?»

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à faire les cents pas, tandis que Will, Gibbs et Élisabeth tambourinaient de l'autre côté de la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il perdait pied, totalement, c'était absolument impossible, tout ceci n'était pas réel. Angelica n'était pas dans sa cabine en train d'accoucher, elle ne perdait pas autant de sang sur le bois de son vaisseau. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, qu'une ruse de Jones pour le rendre fou.

\- «Jack je t'en pris, nous n'avons pas le temps pour que tu paniques ! Le bébé va bientôt arriver, il faut que tu m'aides, je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, j'ai trop peur» puis elle fondit en larmes.

Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc, il fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit si fort qu'elle faillit de nouveau céder, regarda Élisabeth et lui dit :

\- «Seulement vous, les autres vous restez dehors et vous la fermer sinon je vous jure que je sors et que je vous jette par dessus bord» puis il attrapa le bras d'Élisabeth et la jeta presque avec violence dans la cabine. Les deux autres restèrent prostrés, incapables de bouger. Jamais Gibbs n'avait vu Jack dans cet état, il lui avait fait peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- «Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?» l'apostropha Élisabeth qui n'avait pas encore vu Angelica

\- «Bouclez là et aidez là !»

Élisabeth se retourna et ne put retenir un cri de surprise mêlé de terreur

\- «Bon sang Jack qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...»

\- «Aidez là à accoucher et sauvez là je vous en prie. Je ne peux être d'aucun secours, je n'y connais rien !»

En entendant l'urgence et la panique dans la voix de Jack, Élisabeth ne posa plus de question et releva ses manches.

\- «Je m'appelle Élisabeth, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider»

\- «Moi c'est Angelica. Vous êtes une aristocrate ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce navire ? Si Jack vous a promit le mariage je vous assure qu'il ne tiendra jamais sa promesse» dit-elle dans un sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle lui tendit la main, espérant le sortir de sa torpeur. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Une contraction plus forte que les autres l'obligea à se contracter et son hurlement déchira les oreilles de Jack. Il se précipita et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- «Angelica il y a beaucoup trop de sang, ce n'est pas normal... J'ai peur que...»

Une larme coula de la joue de la future mère.

\- «Sauvez le, faites en sorte qu'il vive je vous en prie !»

\- «Angelica non ! Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça»

\- «Je l'aime plus que ma vie Jack, tu comprendras ça toi aussi. Promet moi que tu veilleras sur lui, promet moi que tu vas le garder. Ne l'abandonne pas comme tu m'as abandonné moi. Ne refuse pas d'aimer je t'en prie, ne gâche pas ni sa vie ni la tienne. Je ne serais pas là pour veiller sur vous deux, tu seras seul pour l'élever. Débarrasse toi de ta peur, l'amour n'est pas à proscrire»

\- «Angelica...»

\- «Promet le moi Jack. Dit moi que je ne me suis pas trompée. Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas mais dit moi que tu ne fermeras pas ton cœur à ce bébé»

\- «Angelica non... Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas partie parce que je ne t'aimais pas, c'est tout l'inverse»

Elle lui sourit alors, radieuse malgré la sueur sur son front et la douleur sur ses traits.

\- «Il faut que je sois à l'agonie sur ton lit pour que tu le reconnaisses ? Tu es vraiment impossible Jack...»

\- «Tu ne vas pas mourir Angelica, c'est impossible, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en vie pour continuer»

Elle lui caressa la joue :

\- «Bien sûr que non, tu es le Capitaine Jack Sparrow»

Il mit sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux.

\- «Je regrette Angelica, si j'avais su jamais je ne serais jamais partit cette nuit là»

\- «Tu ne pourras rien faire pour changer ça Jack, ton erreur est pardonnée si tu ne la refais pas. Promet moi que tu l'élèveras toi-même»

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, sa peau était pâle à cause de tout le sang perdu, sa souffrance se lisait sur traits, mais Jack la trouvait toujours aussi belle.

\- «Je te le promet, je veillerais sur lui» puis il se pencha lentement vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, témoignage d'un amour sincère. Il s'efforça d'y mettre toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ses larmes lui mouillèrent les joues mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à elle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir ce qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde quand cela paraissait tellement évident à présent qu'il l'avait devant les yeux et qu'il était sur le point de la perdre ?

Élisabeth finit par rompre le moment :

\- «Angelica je vois la tête, il faut continuer de pousser, ne vous arrêtez pas c'est presque terminé je vous le promet»

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et poussa de toutes ses forces en hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, sa souffrance faisait trembler Jack de la tête aux pieds, il ne supportait plus ses cris d'agonies, pour lui c'était trop.

\- «Si je pouvais prendre ta souffrance je le ferais sans hésiter...»

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais serra un peu plus sa main pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu.

\- «Angelica il faut pousser encore, c'est la dernière fois, le bébé est presque là !»

Soudain des pleurs résonnèrent dans la pièce, Élisabeth tenait un minuscule nourrisson dans ses bras qui hurlait son mécontentement d'être sortit du ventre de sa mère aussi vite.

\- «C'est un garçon !» annonça Élisabeth

\- «Un fils» murmura Angelica à bout de force «ton fils Jack»

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans ceux de sa mère.

\- «Il s'appellera Edward, comme ton père, avec de telles origines il ne pourra qu'être un grand homme... Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir voir ça...»

Jack serra sa main plus fort encore dans la sienne et l'embrassa à nouveau, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire pour la réconforter.

\- «Dit à notre fils que je l'aimais d'accord ? Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime aussi Jack»

Sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois et ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était morte. Jones l'a lui avait prise comme ça, sans raison, simplement par cruauté.

\- «Je t'aime aussi Angelica» dit-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Son fils pleurait toujours dans les bras de sa mère, Élisabeth, qui ne pouvait plus soutenir le spectacle de l'amour de Jack pour cette femme, intervint :

\- «Jack il faut que je m'occupe d'Edward, il a besoin de soin, il faut le laver et le couvrir. Je dois aussi couper son cordon, il faudrait que vous m'aidiez à stériliser votre épée avec du rhum. Je sais que le moment est mal choisit mais votre fils à besoin de soin» elle n'en revenait pas, Jack était père. Et ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde était une femme. Elle comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait égaler cette Angelica. Elle se dégoûtait, comment pouvait-elle être jalouse d'une femme morte alors qu'elle-même était fiancée ?

Jack blanchit plus encore et sortit en trombe de sa cabine.

En le voyant sortir, pâle comme la mort, Will et Gibbs se précipitèrent sur lui avant de le voir se courir pour vomir par dessus bord. Quand il eut finit il retourna à sa cabine et ordonna à Élisabeth de rester là pour le moment. Bien que réticente à cette idée, la jeune femme accepta, se doutant bien que Jack ne lui aurait de toute façon pas laisser le choix. Il se précipita aux cuisines, Gibbs et Will toujours aux trousses et se mit à faire de chauffer de l'eau dans une marmite. Lorsqu'il estima que celle-ci fut assez chaude, il la transporta jusqu'à sa cabine où il planta là les deux hommes.

\- «Elle doit être à bonne température» il prit son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras, doucement, tendrement, hésitant. Il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau afin de l'habituer à ce contact étranger puis le lava de tout le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Pendant ce temps là, Élisabeth, touchée par la tendresse et la prévenance de Jack, s'occupa de stériliser avec les moyens du bord son épée. Une fois fait elle lui demanda la permission du regard et sectionna d'un coup sec le cordon. Jack enveloppa ensuite le nourrisson dans d'épaisses couvertures préalablement déchirées. Une fois fait il l'approcha du corps désormais tiède d'Angelica, découvrit sa poitrine et y déposa le bébé qui téta avidement sa mère.

\- «Jack mais que faites-vous ?» s'exclama Élisabeth horrifiée qu'il profane ainsi un corps.

\- «Le petit doit manger, il reste encore un peu de lait à sa mère. Charleston est à une journée d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt de faim» dit-il froidement.

\- «Excusez moi Jack...» il détourna la tête et quand son fils eut finit, il le serra contre lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa cabine.

\- «Jack par tous les Dieux allez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!» l'apostropha Gibbs. Quand il vit que la petite masse que tenait Jack dans ses bras remuait, celui-ci pâlit. «Jack... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

Will était blanc comme un linge, les hurlements l'avaient remué et voir Jack dans cet état l'avait effrayé. Il ne comprenait rien.

\- «Mettez le cap sur Charleston et à pleine puissance, je veux y être le plus rapidement possible, peu importe qu'il y ait une tempête, un ouragan ou un Kraken, je veux toute la voilure en permanence est-ce que c'est clair ?»

\- «Bien sûr Capitaine» et Gibbs se chargea d'aller transmettre les ordres aux matelots. Une fois fait il revint vers son ami. «Jack que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous couvert de sang ? Et pourquoi Élisabeth est-elle aussi couverte de sang ? Qui criait comme ça dans votre cabine ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien remuer dans vos bras ?» Joshamee Gibbs était un homme que peu de choses surprenaient, il avait un don pour se trouver là où les choses bougeaient. Mais là il se trouvait face à une énigme, rien n'avait de sens. L'homme était complètement perdu et inquiet de la tournure des événements. Jamais il n'avait vu son Capitaine aussi abattu, le regard aussi noir, pas même quand Barbossa l'avait trahit. Will arriva à ce moment-là :

\- «Élisabeth est complètement sous le choc, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, que s'est-il passé Jack ?»

Tout deux virent les traits de Jack se contracter de douleur. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix venue d'outre tombe :

\- «Angelica est morte»

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux, Will ne comprit pas.

\- «Ce que vous aimiez plus que tout au monde c'était cette femme ?»

Jack ne répondit rien

\- «Mais Jones vous a dit qu'il n'allait vous rendre que la moitié seulement, il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre qui est toujours en vie ?»

Jack découvrit le nourrisson afin que les deux hommes puissent voir ce qui se cachait derrière le monticule de couverture.

«Oui, mon fils Edward» déclara-t-il simplement.

Voilà, encore un dernier chapitre et ce sera tout pour ce soir ! (mais c'est déjà beaucoup non ?) Une review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre pour ce soir ! Mais cela suffit bien, surtout que niveau rebondissement et action vous êtes servis ! :D

Gibbs resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir à l'annonce. Will quant à lui s'écroula. Tout était de sa faute. Jack avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et se retrouvait seul avec un fils. Il avait privé un enfant innocent de sa mère dans son seul but de libérer son père. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il avait agit par pur égoïsme. Si Élisabeth mourrait à cause de Jack il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer pour le lui faire payer. De plus, lui aussi savait ce que cela faisait de grandir avec un parent manquant. Il se dégoûtait, il était un monstre. Lui aussi se pencha par dessus bord pour vomir. Jones allait payer, il devait payer pour ce meurtre, pour l'enlèvement de son père, pour toutes les souffrances qu'il infligeait impunément aux autres. Il avait une raison de plus de poursuivre ce monstre tentaculaire, une raison de plus de le haïr, il devait à tout prit se racheter une conduite auprès de Jack et auprès de lui-même. Sa décision prise il déclara :

\- «Jack... je suis tellement désolé, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'aies forcé à négocier avec Jones. Tu avais raison de refuser finalement, je ne connais pas aussi bien les pirates que je ne le pensais. Je te jure Jack que je n'aurais de cesse de poursuivre ce monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait payé pour tous ses crimes»

Jack ferma les yeux. Avait-il envie de se lancer à la poursuite de Jones ? Cela lui avait déjà tellement coûté. Il avait promit à Angelica de veiller sur Edward, est-ce qu'une quête pour tuer un poulpe n'était pas risqué quand on était père ? Père. Lui. Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un petit, il savait qu'il lui fallait à manger mais c'était tout. Mais il était un pirate et jamais il ne renoncerait à sa vie. Il se vengerait de la cruauté de Jones, il le tuerait de ses mains, ne cesserait-ce que pour offrir un monde plus sûr à son fils.

\- «Tu ne seras pas le seul pour ça, je le tuerais, désormais c'est mon seul but, débarrasser l'Océan de cette vermine»

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, signant leur alliance implicitement. Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde monta jusqu'aux narines des trois hommes. Ils froncèrent le nez en se demandant d'où pouvait provenir une telle odeur. Ce ne pouvait être le souffle putride du Kraken puisque celui-ci n'était pas en vue. C'est alors que Jack eut la très mauvaise idée de sentir son fils de plus près. Il eut un haut-de-cœur si puissant qu'il donna en urgence le bébé à Will avant d'aller vomir de nouveau. Will quant à lui ne fut guère plus courageux puisqu'ils confia le petit à Gibbs pour imiter Jack. Élisabeth qui n'avait rien manqué des deux scènes arriva excédée au moment où Gibbs s'apprêtait à vomir aussi. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et se mit alors à crier :

\- «Non mais franchement ! Pour des pirates vous êtes tout de même gonflés de vomir pour ça ! Je vous signale que vous ne sentez guère meilleur après plusieurs jours passés en mer et je ne me met pas à vomir ! Vous allez vous ressaisir et vous Jack suivez-moi, il faut changer le bébé» elle partit furieuse avec Edward dans ses bras.

Jack dit alors :

\- «Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, je n'avais jamais rien sentit d'aussi horrible et jamais rien connu d'aussi horrible. Je vous assure que le souffle putride du Kraken et ce qu'il m'a craché dessus la dernière fois n'était rien comparé à ça»

Will approuva en soufflant lentement, espérant chasser de ses narines l'odeur affreuse. Gibbs s'essuya le front, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu tripes et boyaux comme ça.

\- «Je ne veux plus jamais sentir cette odeur ou je crois bien que je n'y survivrais pas la prochaine fois. Je préfère encore me trancher la tête !» s'exclama Gibbs

\- «Je ferais mieux de la suivre...» et Jack partit à la suite d'Élisabeth

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cabine il trouva Élisabeth qui regardait amoureusement l'enfant. Le corps d'Angelica avait été recouvert par un draps blanc non souillé par le sang qu'elle avait versé. Une initiative qui venait de la jeune fille.

\- «Merci d'avoir...»

\- «Ce n'est rien Jack»

\- «Non, merci de l'avoir aidé. Au moins son souhait a été exaucé et le petit va bien...»

\- «Alors comme ça vous êtes père... vous ?»

\- «Je n'en savais rien, je l'ai appris en même temps que vous»

\- «Pourquoi avoir essayer de négocier la libération du père de Will ? Nous ne pensions pas qu'il retenait... une personne qui vous était chère. Si nous l'avions su jamais Will ne l'aurait mise en danger...»

\- «Je ne savais pas ce que Jones gardait, seulement que j'y tenais plus que tout»

\- «Vous ne saviez pas que c'était elle ?!»

\- «Non»

\- «Quand vous l'avez... abandonné, vous lui avez dit être partit parce que vous l'aimiez, était-ce vrai ? J'ai du mal à imaginer que tout en aimant une personne vous ne pensiez pas à elle»

\- «Je n'ai pas menti. Le soir où je suis partie elle s'était déclarée à moi. J'ai cru que je perdais pied, mes sentiments prenaient alors du sens, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas juste une attirance passagère comme avec toutes les autres. Pas avec elle. Alors je suis partie, je me suis enfuis sans me retourner. Si j'avais su que je la laissais dans cet état je l'aurais emmené avec moi, au moins j'aurais pu la protéger»

\- «Vous n'avez jamais aimé avant elle ?»

\- «Si une fois. Je n'étais pas pirate à l'époque et j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. J'avais juste reprit le bar que tenait un pauvre ivrogne qui m'avait embauché. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de parents. Mon père venait me voir de temps en temps et je naviguais avec lui quelques semaines, puis il me débarquait dans une bourgade non loin de Londres et je reprenais ma vie. Quand j'ai repris le bar, j'ai demandé à cette femme de m'épouser, elle m'a dit oui ; nous étions heureux. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Un soir, je suis rentré plus tôt dans la petite maison que nous avions et je l'ai surprise avec quelqu'un d'autre...» Jack se tut

\- «Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?» demanda prudemment Élisabeth

\- «Je les ai tué. Tous les deux» il se leva et alla chercher du rhum. «Après ça je me suis enfui et je me suis engagé dans la piraterie. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de pas aimer. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Et regardez moi aujourd'hui, en voulant me protéger j'ai causé la mort de la seule personne au monde qui correspondait à tout ce que j'attendais d'une femme»

Le cœur d'Élisabeth se serra, elle était jalouse, jalouse de femmes mortes parce qu'elles avaient toutes deux retenues l'attention de Jack.

\- «Comment était-elle ? Angelica ? Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce devait être une femme de caractère non ?»

Jack ria et but du rhum avant de passer la bouteille à Élisabeth.

\- «Du caractère ?! La première fois que je l'ai vu elle m'a assommé à grands coups de chandelier. Elle était bonne sœur dans un couvent en Espagne. Je cherchais à me cacher de quelqu'un qui essayait de me tuer, bref monnaie courante, par malheur je suis entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se changeait... Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais attaché à son lit et elle soignait ma tête. Incompréhensible cette femme. Finalement elle m'a demandé de l'emmener avec elle, de la sortir de ce couvent. Nous sommes resté de longs mois ensemble, je lui ai appris la piraterie et elle s'est révélée très forte pour ce métier. Tellement forte que j'ai dû l'abandonner dans un port en pleine nuit. Pour se venger elle n'a eut de cesse d'essayer de me tuer. C'était une espagnole avec le caractère le plus exécrable que j'ai jamais vu et croyez moi, j'en ai vu des Espagnoles. Pourtant elle n'est jamais allée au bout de son projet, elle m'aimait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Trop d'émotion et trop d'alcool sans doute»

\- «Il n'y a pas de honte à parler de soi Jack. Parlez moi de votre enfance. Vous dîtes n'avoir jamais eut de père, c'est pour ça que vous avez aussi peur de vous occuper d'Edward ? Et votre mère ?»

\- «Non, j'ai peur que ce petit ne survive pas à ma vie de pirate, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à sa mère et j'ai peur qu'un jour il me demande d'abandonner la piraterie pour s'installer quelque part. Ma mère n'a jamais eut la fibre maternelle, c'était elle aussi une espagnole de caractère, elle m'a laissé dans un orphelinat pour explorer le monde, je ne l'ai vu que quelque fois avant sa mort»

\- «Je ne savais que vous aviez des origines Espagnoles, je pensais que vous étiez un anglais. Mais pourquoi avez-vous une peur aussi précise... ? »

\- «Parce que j'ai demandé la même chose à mon père quand j'avais 11 ou 12 ans... Trois jours après il m'a amené à Londres et je ne l'ai revu que deux ans plus tard. La réponse était claire. Et jamais je n'abandonnerais la piraterie, je l'ai dans le sang, comme Will, elle fait partie de moi. Quant à mes origines... mon père était écossais et ma mère espagnole. Vous connaissez beaucoup d'anglais avec mon teint et mes cheveux ?» demanda-t-il moqueur

\- «Pas vraiment non, mais je n'y avais jamais réfléchis. Vous êtes différent de votre père Jack, vous saurez lui transmettre la piraterie comme vous l'avez appris à Angelica. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu l'appeler comme lui d'ailleurs ?»

\- «C'est un pirate respecté de tous, il est devenu le gardien du code il y a quelques années, c'est un honneur chez les pirates. J'imagine qu'elle voulait que son fils soit un grand homme lui aussi»

Le silence s'étira un moment, puis Jack reprit la parole :

\- «Si vous voulez bien me montrer comment on change un bébé... Parce que je crains de ne pas pouvoir supporter l'odeur un instant de plus»

Élisabeth ria et lava le derrière du bébé, Jack, qui n'avait plus rien à vomir, en remercia le ciel et se dit mentalement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait mangé pour effectuer cette tâche. Ensuite, sous les conseils d'Élisabeth, il mit un lange propre à son fils. Le bébé babilla un moment puis s'endormit.

\- «Bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais vous laisser dormir maintenant, bonne nuit Jack» dit-elle avant de sortir

Jack jeta un regard à son lit et sut qu'il était incapable de dormir dans la même pièce que le corps de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il sortit sur le pont, son fils correctement emmitouflé et décida de passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

Quelques heures après, il fut réveillé par des hurlements, Edward pleurait. Jack paniqua et fit comme Élisabeth lui avait montré, il berça l'enfant, lui parla pour le calmer, marcha un moment mais rien y faisait. La panique se répandit dans tout son être, peut-être était-il malade ? Ce devait être ça, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer malgré tous ses efforts pour le calmer. Il courut jusqu'à la cabine de Will et d'Élisabeth et tambourina à la porte. Will ouvrit et Jack entra sans se soucier de savoir si Élisabeth était décente ou non.

\- «Jack ?! Mais enfin qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi Edward pleure-t-il comme ça ?»

\- «Je n'en sais rien, cela fait au moins une demi-heure et impossible de le faire taire, j'ai fais tout ce que vous m'aviez dit et rien ! Je crois qu'il est malade !»

\- «Donnez le moi» Élisabeth le prit dans ses bras, le berça doucement, lui parla avec tendresse tout en le serrant contre elle. Le bébé se calma puis se rendormit, lové contre son corps chaud.

\- «Comment avez-vous fait ça ?»

\- «Vous êtes trop stressé Jack, le bébé le sent, il faut que vous vous calmiez, ça va bien se passer vous verrez» elle lui tendit Edward mais Jack ne sembla pas vouloir le reprendre

\- «Je pense qu'il serait mieux avec vous cette nuit...»

\- «Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'élever. Il serait idiot qu'Edward s'habitue à moi»

\- «Jack s'il te plaît, Élisabeth doit se reposer» Will le fit sortir «désolé mais tu dois te débrouiller seul sur ce coup là»

Celui-ci soupira puis sortit. Le reste de la nuit se passa de la même façon, Edward se réveilla à nouveau et Jack était incapable de le calmer. Finalement le bébé finit par s'endormir d'épuisement au petit matin. Lorsque l'équipage de la journée se réveilla pour remplacer ceux de nuit, ils trouvèrent leur Capitaine les yeux cernés, adossé contre le rebord du navire, le petit dans les bras. Il semblait ailleurs. Will s'approcha de lui :

\- «Charleston est en vu. Tu as vraiment une sale mine...»

\- «Je n'y arriverais jamais, je suis un pirate, pas une nourrice. Une nuit et je suis déjà épuisé. Crois moi Will, je préférerais de loin affronter l'équipage du Hollandais Volant plutôt que de revivre ça. J'ai même prié pour devenir sourd, tu te rends comptes ?»

\- «Ça ira Jack, dès que nous aurons atteint Charleston tu verras, tu pourras recruter une nourrice pour s'occuper d'Edward»

\- «Hors de question, je prendrais une vache ou chèvre sur le Pearl, tant pis pour l'odeur, et Edward boira son lait. Je ne ferais confiance à aucune femme pour s'occuper de lui et je veux pas d'une nourrice sur mon navire»

\- «Tu ferais allaiter ton fils par une chèvre... ?»

\- «Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai moi-même été nourri avec du lait de chèvre et je me porte très bien !»

Will secoua la tête et le laissa. Avec Jack, impossible de savoir s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité.

Élisabeth quant à elle était songeuse depuis la confrontation avec Davy Jones. Celui-ci avait dit vouloir couler la flotte de la Compagnie des Indes, peut-être pourrait-elle reprendre Port-Royal ? Elle devait essayer, d'autant que son père devait la chercher partout et ne tarderait pas à lancer Norrington, si celui-ci avait survécu à l'assaut du Hollandais Volant, aux trousses de Jack. Elle devait essayer à tout prix de leur faire croire à sa mort ou tout du moins de les raisonner. Elle ne pourrait supporter l'idée de savoir le Pearl au fond de l'Océan avec son Capitaine et son fils. Elle devait les protéger et cela servirait également ses propres intérêts puisqu'elle reprendrait son domaine.

Je vous dis à très vite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review au passage ! Bonne soirée ou bonne journée à tous surtout et pleins de bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ais laissé sur quelque chose d'assez triste la dernière fois... Celui-ci n'est pas spécialement gaie non plus mais plus que le dernier. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture !

Une heure plus tard, le Pearl avait accosté et Jack s'était empressé de descendre pour trouver une chèvre et un abbé. Angelica était une ancienne religieuse, même si elle avait quitté le couvent elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en Dieu. Il fallait néanmoins en trouver un qui accepte de procéder à un enterrement en mer et cela n'était pas gagné. Bien que croyante elle était avant tout pirate et pour elle, seul l'Océan comptait dans sa vie. Il fallait donc trouver un prêtre qui accepte et de procéder à un enterrement mais également de bourlinguer. Il faudrait sûrement en enlever un, bien que l'idée aurait répugné Angelica. Il chargea donc ses hommes d'essayer de convaincre un prêtre ou bien de l'enlever pendant que lui trouvait une chèvre.

Charleston était une ville immense ou tout le monde passait normalement inaperçu, pirates, gens de bonne famille, mendiants... les gens n'arrêtaient jamais leur regard. Et pourtant Jack eut l'impression d'être le centre d'attention. Il n'était en effet pas commun de voir un homme promener un bébé qui hurlait à pleins poumons dans la rue. Un homme habillé en pirate qui plus est. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Jack se dirigea vers le marché pour trouver une bonne bête. Une fois trouvé il paya sa chèvre et décida d'aller acheter de quoi vêtir et changer son fils. Élisabeth lui avait apprit ce qu'il fallait. Se maudissant d'avoir acheter la chèvre avant les vêtements, il se mit à marcher très vite dans les rues, s'attirant le regard interloqué, choqué ou encore en colère des habitants. Avait-on déjà vu un pirate promenant une chèvre et un bébé braillard dans la rue ? Jack n'avait pas souvent sentit le sentiment de honte, mais ce jour-là celui-ci était très intense.

Quand il eut tout acheté (oui oui, Jack Sparrow a bien _acheté_ ce qu'il lui fallait) il rejoignit le Black Pearl. Il trouva un curé bâillonné et attaché au mât. Jack sourit et s'occupa d'abord de nourrir -enfin- son fils, puis il le changea et alla le coucher dans sa cabine, dont le lit avait été changé. Nulle trace de sang ou d'un corps ne s'y trouvait plus. Il coucha le petit puis alla trouvé l'abbé.

\- «Monsieur, veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément, mais voyez-vous nous avons besoin de vous pour un enterrement et croyez-moi je ne tolérerais pas un refus»

\- «Vous n'êtes que des âmes damnées, jamais le seigneur ne voudra de vous !»

\- «Ce n'est pas pour l'un d'entre nous mais pour une femme qui a trouvé la mort en mer»

\- «Une femme à bord d'un navire pirate est forcément une femme de mauvaise vie !»

\- «Attendez attendez... Vous voulez dire que vous refusez d'accorder à l'âme de cette femme la possibilité d'obtenir le pardon divin ?»

\- «Quoi ? Mais non voyons cela n'a rien à voir...»

\- «Vous vous érigez donc en Dieu ? Puisque que vous décidez qui peut accéder à l'endroit où vont tous les gentils gentils»

\- «Mais non je... euh... hmhm. Elle était convertie ?»

\- «C'était une croyante»

\- «Eh bien amenez son défunt corps, j'espère qu'il est recouvert sinon je ne ferais rien !»

Jack ferma les yeux de soulagement et partit chercher le corps de celle qu'il avait aimé. Elle était enveloppé dans un grand drap blanc, rigide, disparue. La lourdeur de ce corps autrefois si léger perturba Jack un peu plus encore. Ses membres tremblaient, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait un être cher, un être qui l'avait aimé et qu'il avait aimé en retour. Il la garda dans ses bras et le prêtre, qui s'enquerra du nom de la défunte, commença sa prière :

«Dieu a créé l'homme pour une existence impérissable, il a fait de lui une image de ce qu'il est en lui-même.  
La vie des justes est dans la main de Dieu, aucun tourment n'a de prise sur eux.  
Celui qui ne réfléchit pas s'est imaginé qu'ils étaient morts ;  
leur départ de ce monde a passé pour un malheur.  
Quand ils nous ont quittés, on les croyait anéantis, alors qu'ils sont dans la paix.  
Aux yeux des hommes, ils subissaient un châtiment, mais par leur espérance ils avaient déjà l'immortalité.  
Ce qu' ils ont eu à souffrir était peu de chose auprès du bonheur dont ils seront comblés,  
car Dieu les a mis à l'épreuve et les a reconnus dignes de lui.  
Comme on passe l'or au feu du creuset, il a éprouvé leur valeur ;  
comme un sacrifice offert sans réserve, il les a accueillis.  
Ceux qui mettent leur confiance dans le Seigneur comprendront la vérité ;  
ceux qui sont fidèles resteront avec lui dans son amour,  
car il accorde à ses élus grâce et miséricorde.

Accorde ton amour à cette femme, Seigneur, et bénie de ta grâce sa famille afin de leur apporter la paix dans le deuil qu'ils traversent.

Apaisez votre âme mes frères, car Angelica a trouvé la paix elle est auprès de notre Seigneur.

Que le pardon lui soit accordé et que l'amour envahisse son âme.

 **Amen** »

Jack serra une dernière fois le corps d'Angelica avant de le lâcher dans l'Océan, comme elle l'aurait voulu. Puis il partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine, sourd à Gibbs qui cherchait à savoir comment il se portait. Il contempla son fils et déjà on pouvait deviner ses origines Espagnoles, après tout son père, bien que de moité, et sa mère l'était. Le peu de cheveux qu'il possédait était d'un noir de jais et tout comme ses parents, il aurait probablement les yeux aussi sombre que l'encre. Jack le regarda et se demanda comment il avait fait pour mériter cela ? Il était plein d'amour maladroit pour ce petit être innocent dont il avait la charge. Serait-il resté pour lui si sa mère était encore en vie ? Probablement pas, il les aurait abandonné tous les deux se disant qu'il ne serait qu'un poison pour eux. Jack repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle et les mauvais moments se transformèrent alors en bon. Il ressentit une puissante vague de tristesse en regardant ce petit qui ne verrait jamais à quel point sa mère était belle. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une goutte perler sur sa joue. Jack pleurait. Il pleurait son amour perdu, il pleurait le destin qui s'acharnait contre lui, il pleurait pour son fils, il pleurait pour la première fois depuis son enfance. Il laissa le chagrin l'envahir, il voulu se saouler mais il se rappela qu'il avait Edward à présent, il devait garder les idées claires pour lui. Cette fois il n'avait nulle échappatoire pour échapper à sa tristesse, alors il lui donna libre cours. Il s'autorisa à pleurer aussi longtemps que nécessaire et se promit que ce serait la dernière fois.

Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il se sentit mieux, comme libéré d'un poids. Le manque et le chagrin était toujours présent, mais Jack était à présent en paix avec lui-même. Angelica lui avait accordé son pardon s'il gardait Edward, il ferait tout pour que le petit se sente bien. Cela ne serait pas facile car il ne savait strictement rien sur l'éducation qu'un enfant devait recevoir. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de parents, mais il ferait son maximum et comptait sur son fils pour lui pardonner les erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre tout au long de son apprentissage. Il s'allongea alors et s'endormit, s'imaginant qu'Angelica était allongée près de lui.

Aux alentours de 14h, des hurlements familiers se firent entendre qui réveillèrent Jack en sursaut. Edward devait avoir faim... Il se leva et s'assura que son fils était assez éloigné du bord pour ne pas tomber. Il prit la panse de brebis surmontée d'une tétine puis partit remplir le biberon de fortune. Traire une chèvre, voilà qu'en qualité de Capitaine du Black Pearl, le célèbre Jack Sparrow, Conquérant du Kraken, devait traire une chèvre. Avait-on jamais vu plus ridicule que cela ? Il allait perdre le respect de son équipage, celui-ci allait le trouver attendrit, ramollis, la discipline allait être moins forte. Il allait falloir qu'il rappelle à ses macaques qui était le Capitaine et pourquoi. Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa cabine où il nourrit le pauvre petit affamé. Puis, en vu de l'odeur qui commençait à se répandre dans la cabine, il changea le linge sale qu'il portait. Puis il le lava et le mit à sécher. Il était absolument dégoûté et se demandait comment un être aussi petit pouvait produire une abomination pareille. Lorsqu'il eut finit il sortit sur le pont, le bébé sur le torse grâce à un draps noué autour de son cou. Il devait encore être ridicule et absolument pas viril mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit la barre sous les regards moqueurs de son équipage. Gibbs lui-même était gêné. Jack s'efforça d'ignorer son équipage et guida son navire. Il entendit néanmoins une remarque moqueuse et insolente :

\- «Voilà qu'il materne maintenant, ce n'est pas un Capitaine, c'est une maman. Il ne mérite plus son titre, il faudrait le destituer sur le champs. Il fait honte à tous les hommes à se comporter comme une femme»

Jack demanda à Gibbs de qui provenait la remarque et celui-ci l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Charles Regan, un des quartiers maîtres. Il lui dit également qu'il le surveillait de très près depuis l'apparition d'Edward car celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de la sorte ouvertement. Gibbs le soupçonnait de vouloir monter une mutinerie sur le Pearl, certain que son Capitaine ne pourrait rien empêcher puisqu'il était devenu faible. Jack sourit cruellement et tendit le bébé à son fidèle second. Celui-ci le prit maladroitement et demanda à Jack se qu'il comptait faire.

\- «Leur montrer que je ne suis en rien diminué par les événements et punir celui qui veut se rebeller», il descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers le mutin quand Will et Élisabeth vinrent à sa rencontre :

\- «Jack nous devons te parler, c'est important» dit Will

\- «Pas maintenant» et il les écarta de son chemin comme s'ils n'avaient été que des vulgaires mouches.

\- «Regan... alors comme ça tu me trouves ramollis ?»

L'intéressé se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le magistral coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez et une dent. Il la cracha sur le pont, le visage ruisselant de sang.

\- «Espèce de pourris, trop faible pour attaquer son ennemi de face. Trop faible pour se débarrasser de ce sale mioche. Trop faible pour diriger un navire tel que celui-ci»

\- «Mais bien sûr toi tu en es capable n'est-ce pas ?»

Regan eut un sourire cruel :

\- «Bien sûr, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà réussit à convaincre quelques gars importants du navire que tu ne valais rien du tout. Ta légende est battit sur des mensonges, tu ne peux pas avoir accomplit tout ce que l'on dit sur toi et être aussi faible» il se mit à rire avant d'ajouter «d'ailleurs je pense que le moment est idéal pour prendre ta place, nous sommes en pleine mer, tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu rejoindre une terre»

\- «Cela tombe bien que tu dises ça, je ne comptais pas te laisser la vie sauve, mais tu viens de me donner une véritable raison de le faire»

Charles fondit sur lui, ses deux sabres sortit, Jack était en difficulté, combattre un ennemi avec une double garde n'était pas aisé, mais heureusement, son adversaire était bien plus faible que lui au niveau de l'escrime. Il paraît tous les coups de son ennemi mais ne parvenait cependant pas à le toucher. Le combat était violent, un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, Élisabeth regardait le combat nerveusement. Si Jack perdait la vie durant ce combat elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son fils ni d'elle-même. Will la protégerait mais un ennemi qui aurait réussit à tuer Jack là où tous les autres ont échoué mettrait son fiancé en difficultés.

Les coups étaient de plus en rapide et violent, Regan était un homme très grand et costaud, avec une force impressionnante. Jack, qui n'était pourtant pas chétif, paraissait minuscule à côté de lui. Le sang qui dégoulinait de son visage le rendait encore plus effrayant. Soudain Jack réussit à percer sa garde et le désarma d'une épée, avant que celui-ci ne lui rende la pareil. A présent désarmé face à son ennemi, Jack était en très mauvaise posture. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider, autrement il perdrait à jamais le respect de son équipage. Jack se baissa pour éviter un coup d'épée qui l'aurait probablement décapité, puis roula sur le côté avant d'exécuter une pirouette pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire. Il lui prit le poignet presque avec délicatesse et le lui brisa d'une torsion sèche. L'homme hurla et lâcha son sabre. A présent à arme égale, ils se tournèrent autour, comme deux fauves. Regan réévaluant sont adversaire et Jack se demandant quelles étaient ses chances face à se colosse. Finalement le traître se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui lui coupa la respiration, puis un autre qui lui cassa une côte. Élisabeth mit ses mains devant sa bouche, effrayée par le tournant que prenait le duel. Jack évita de se faire prendre la tête en étau en se penchant en arrière, exécutant la figure du pont. Il faillit s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur de sa côte cassée, puis balança en avant sa jambe, atteignant violemment les parties de son ennemi. Puis il se releva chancelant et envoya un premier coup de poing qui fit tomber à genoux son adversaire, puis un second qui le mit au sol. Épuisé et fou de douleur, Jack s'asseya sur le ventre de son ennemi et martela son visage de coups poings, tous plus violent les uns que les autres. Il sentait à chaque coups les os craqués sous sa main, le sang lui giclait sur le visage et dans la barbe. Il s'acharna encore et encore, sachant bien qu'il avait tué depuis longtemps l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui, mais il voulait sortir toute la fureur qu'il ressentait et montrer par la même occasion ce qui attendait ceux qui aurait la bonne idée de monter une mutinerie. Il voulait inspirer la peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne tolérerais pas de se faire voler son navire une seconde fois parce que maintenant il était père. Ce n'est que quand Élisabeth le poussa par les épaules qu'il s'arrêta de cogner. Ses phalanges étaient mises à nues et probablement cassées. Il souffrait terriblement mais il repoussa Élisabeth, se mit debout avec difficulté, cracha du sang et déclara :

\- «L'un de vous aurait-il encore des doutes quant à mes capacités à diriger ce navire ? Qu'il vienne m'affronter maintenant où qu'il ferme sa sale gueule de chien galeux»

Aucun n'osa s'avancer, tous le regardait, la peur au fond des yeux. Jamais Gibbs n'avait vu Jack comme ça, jamais il ne l'avait vu user d'une telle violence, c'était un homme rusé, malin, habile, un séducteur et un voleur sans scrupules, un égoïste, mais certainement pas un homme violent. Il espérait que la mort d'Angelica ne l'ai pas rendu fou. L'ancien Jack n'aurait jamais usée de la force seule pour battre Charles Regan, il s'en serait débarrassé autrement.

Élisabeth était tétanisée, elle avait assistée au combat avec la boule au ventre et quand Jack s'était pris autant de coups, elle avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais elle n'était pas encore horrifiée. Non, l'horreur vint quand elle vit Jack marteler le visage de ce pauvre homme. Lorsqu'elle entendit les os explosés sous les chocs, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Jack se couvrir du sang d'un autre. Il avait le regard d'un fou. Quand elle ne pu plus soutenir ce spectacle elle se précipita sur lui pour l'arrêter dans sa folie. Jamais elle n'avait vu Jack inspirer la peur et la cruauté. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors lorsqu'après avoir posé sa question personne n'avait osé s'avancer et que Jack était partit dans sa cabine, elle l'avait suivit. Il avait besoin de soin, l'état de ses mains faisait peur à voir, d'autant qu'il venait juste de se remettre du coup infligé à Beckett durant son enlèvement. Cette fois la guérison risquait d'être très longue et douloureuse. Elle frappa à sa porte et trouva Jack, le dos tourné, les mains posé sur la table, les bras tremblants.

\- «Jack... ?»

\- «...»

\- «Jack que s'est-il passé ?»

\- «...»

\- «Très bien... N'en parlons pas. Vous avez besoin de soin pour vos mains. Montrez les moi d'accord ?» avec douceur elle s'avança vers lui et lui prit sa main gauche. C'était la moins abîmée, les phalanges étaient en sang mais au moins n'étaient-elles pas cassées. Elle examina la droite et grimaça : elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait peur qu'il ne recouvre jamais l'usage complet de sa main. Peut-être les blessures étaient moins graves que ce qu'elles paraissaient mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle les nettoie.

\- «Asseyez-vous, je vais nettoyer vos mains»

Jack obéit mais ne put retenir un grognement de douleur, sa côte lui faisait un mal de chien.

Élisabeth s'occupa de laver le sang puis réexamina avec attention :

\- «Bien, votre main gauche devrait se remettre assez vite, vous ne vous êtes qu'ouvert, il n'y a rien de cassé. La droite par contre... Pouvez-vous bouger vos doigts ? Ainsi je verrais si vos phalanges sont cassées ou non»

Jack s'exécuta non sans grimacer de douleur.

\- «Bon... Je pense que votre majeur est fracturé. Ce n'est pas beau à voir Jack... Mais si vous ne recommencez pas, je pense que vous devriez pouvoir vous servir à nouveau de votre main»

Elle banda ses mains, avec la même douceur que la dernière fois puis s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Jack se décida enfin à parler :

\- «Je pense avoir une côté cassée»

Élisabeth se retourna et lui demanda de se lever. Une fois fait, elle enleva son t-shirt et eut tout le loisir de voir de très très près à quel point Jack était développé. Instinctivement elle laissa son doigt courir sur son torse, passa sur ses pectoraux, descendit sur son ventre avant d'arriver à l'endroit de la fracture. La zone était violacée et étendue, la blessure n'était pas belle à voir. Elle passa son doigt dessus et vit le ventre de Jack se contracter sous la douleur, faisant sortir un peu plus ses abdominaux. Elle avait soudain très chaud, elle se redressa tout en sachant très bien que la rougeur de ses joues trahirait ses sentiments.

\- «Je... euh... en effet. C'est cassé également. Vous devriez resté allongé quelques jours pour ne pas trop souffrir, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Seul le temps se chargera de guérir vos blessures»

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé le toucher de la sorte. Mais lorsqu'elle se releva après l'avoir «examiné» et qu'il vit ses joues rouges, il sut qu'elle non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit et qu'elle était gênée. De quoi il n'aurait su le dire. Était-elle gênée d'avoir dû le toucher comme cela pour l'examiner ou bien était-elle gênée parce qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait fait et vu ? Il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Son regard dû pourtant être trop insistant parce qu'il vit Élisabeth déglutir. L'ambiance changea, elle devint électrique. Aucun n'osait faire un geste, se jaugeant du regard, évaluant la situation, essayant de deviner ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser, sans succès. Pourtant, sans le vouloir, presque malgré eux, ils se rapprochèrent indubitablement. Élisabeth déclara alors :

\- «Nous partons»

Et voilà ! Alors ? Jack va-t-il retenir Élisabeth ou bien la laisse-t-il partir ? Dites moi ce que vous pensez avec une review !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou les amis ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée, celui-ci est plutôt court comparé aux autres mais bon... Vous vous y ferez ! :p

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour eux deux. Ils s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Jack le brise :

\- «Vous partez ?»

\- «A Port-Royal. Jones a dû défaire la flotte conduite par Mercer, la Compagnie des Indes ne se relèvera pas de cet échec. Je dois retourner chez moi pour retrouver mon père et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je suis destinée à gouverner les Caraïbes, je ne peux m'y soustraire. J'en ai parlé à Will, il est d'accord avec ça. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous aider à tuer Jones, mais son engagement envers moi et plus important que les promesses qu'il a put faire»

Jack resta silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête et Élisabeth, déçue qu'il ne tente pas de la retenir, sortit de la cabine, le laissant seul. Pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Elle ne pouvait nier que Jack l'attirait plus que de raison, mais de là à être déçue... Il y avait des limites. Décidant de ne plus penser à ça, elle rejoignit son fiancé et l'étreignit.

Une fois seul, Jack se coucha, laissant le soin aux Turner de donner leur nouveau cap à Gibbs. Ses blessures le faisait souffrir atrocement, il se morigéna en pensant que l'état de ses mains allait l'empêcher de prendre soin d'Edward correctement. Il aurait dû contenir sa colère et enfoncer son épée dans le cœur du sale traître. Il toucha la joue de son fils endormit du bout du doigt.

\- «Pardonne moi Edward» puis il se coucha en veillant à mettre une barrière de draps et d'oreillers pour ne pas l'écraser durant son sommeil et il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack se réveilla en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur battait la chamade et il transpirait. Il jeta un regard à son fils qui dormait toujours et sortit. Il faisait nuit noire. Aucune étoile ne venait éclairer le ciel, la Lune avait disparue sous une épaisse couche de nuages, mais Jack parvint néanmoins à le distinguer. Droit devant eux se trouvait un navire, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, l'épave était scindée en deux et plusieurs mètres plus loin se trouvait un navire. Des lampions était accrochés de part et d'autre du vaisseaux, il était méconnaissable, confondable entre mille mais Jack l'aurait reconnu au seul bruit de ses canons. Il courut dans les cales et hurla à son équipages de se réveiller :

\- «RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS TAS D'INGRATS, LE PEARL VA ÊTRE ATTAQUÉ D'UNE SECONDE À L'AUTRE ALORS ON SE BOUGE. JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT PRÊT À SON POSTE ! J'VEUX VOIR DU MOUVEMENT, DU MOUVEMENT ! EXÉCUTION !» le réveil brutal fût néanmoins efficace. Une panique générale régna sur le navire, les marins couraient dans tous les sens pour charger les canons, mettre les voiles, aiguiser les sabres et sortir la poudre et les boulets. Jack courut chercher Élisabeth dans ses quartiers. Elle se trouvait avec Will, en train de se préparer pour le combat. Lorsqu'il entra ils l'apostrophèrent :

\- «Jack ! Qui nous attaque ?» demanda Will.

\- «Jones, il se sont mit en position de combat pendant que je venais vous voir. Il a reconnu le Pearl et va se faire une joie de le couler»

\- «Mais pourquoi ?! Vos comptes sont réglés !»

\- «Parce que Jones coule les navires et enrôle l'équipage et il va prendre un malin plaisir à le faire»

\- «C'est notre chance alors, notre seule chance. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Nous l'aurions vu sur le pont de toute façon»

\- «Parce que je ne veux pas qu'Élisabeth combatte»

Les yeux de Will s'étrécirent. Conscient que sa phrase pouvait prêter à confusion il ajouta :

\- «Quelqu'un doit veiller sur Edward, hors de question que je l'attache à mon cou ! Et en tant que Capitaine je ne peux pas me cacher comme un pleutre dans ma cabine !»

\- «A parce que moi j'en ai le droit peut-être ?»

\- «A qui voulez-vous que je le demande ?! Vous voyez un de mes marins s'occuper d'un bébé ? La plupart ne savent pas lire ni même compter jusqu'à dix ! Vous êtes la seule à qui je fais confiance pour s'occuper de mon fils, ne me forcez pas à vous séquestrer et ne discutez pas mes ordres. Cela me ferait perdre du temps !»

Furieuse, Élisabeth partit s'enfermer avec le bébé, consciente que Jack avait raison mais refusant de l'admettre par fierté.

Sur le pont le branle bat de combat régnait. Gibbs hurlait les ordres et Cotton était à la barre, fidèle à son poste. Le perroquet n'était en revanche nul part en vu. Le Hollandais Volant arrivait sur eux par l'arrière, il ordonna à son équipage de lâcher l'encre à bâbord, se souvenant de la technique qu'avait employé l'équipage de l'Interceptor lorsque Barbossa et son équipage de morts vivants les pourchassait. La technique fonctionna à merveille et bientôt les navires se retrouveraient bord à bord. Le silence régnait à présent, chacun attendait, fébrile, le moment où le combat commencerait. Soudain on entendit Jack, Gibbs et Will hurler de concert «FEEEEUUUUUU» et tout ne fut plus qu'explosion et hurlements. Les planches de bois volèrent et les premiers blessés se firent. Lorsque les navires furent assez proches, l'équipage du Hollandais Volant les abordèrent et les combats commencèrent. Jack était gêné par ses douleurs aux côtes et aux mains mais il s'efforçait de se battre normalement, hors de question de montrer sa faiblesse à Jones. Les hommes de chaque côtés tombaient par dizaine. Quand une brèche se fit, Jack regarda Will et tout deux montèrent à bord du navire ennemi. Ils cherchèrent chacun de leur côté, Will arpentait les cales et les soutes et Jack la cabine de Davy Jones. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne disposaient que de peu de temps, on ne fouille pas un navire attaqué sans se faire remarquer à un moment où à un autre. Ils firent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et Jack le trouva dans un petit coffret où se trouvait également un drôle de collier en forme de cœur avec une femme représentée sur le dessus. Il le prit et s'apprêta à l'embrocher, quitte à devenir esclave du navire lui-même, il ne réfléchissait plus, il était prit dans le feu de l'action, dans le désir de se venger. Mais un cri d'agonie le fit revenir à la raison. Il retourna sur le pont où il vit Will, de dos, une épée le traversant de part en part. La surprise et l'horreur se peignirent sur ses traits. Il entendit ensuite le cri d'épouvante d'Élisabeth qui était sortit en même temps que lui à l'entente du bruit. Elle lança presque le bébé dans les bras de Gibbs avant de sauter sur le Hollandais Volant pour rejoindre son fiancé. Jack se jeta sur elle pour l'en empêcher, Jones l'aurait tué elle aussi. Will s'effondra par terre, pâle comme la mort, le sang s'écoulant par la blessure mortelle que lui avait infligé le Capitaine du navire maudit. Tout n'était que chaos, Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Jones parce qu'il avait Edward. Il pouvait sauver Will si celui-ci transperçait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Jones le regardait en riant :

\- «Ahah ! Alors Jack, as-tu apprécié mon cadeau ? Tu vois, même avec mon cœur dans ta main je sais très bien que tu ne me tueras pas, tu es trop lâche et trop faible. Repose ça et viens affronter ton destin !»

Un mugissement retentit alors :

\- «WILL NOOOOOOON»

Puis Bill le bottier se jeta sur Jones, laissant le champs libre à Élisabeth et Jack de se précipiter sur Will.

\- «Will ! Will reste avec moi je t'en prie !» sanglotait Élisabeth

Jack regardait la vie de l'homme en face de lui s'échapper. C'était maintenant où jamais, il ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision, aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé, mais il y avait urgence. Il posa le cœur sur le pont, mit son épée dans la main du jeune homme et l'aida à le transpercer. Il vit Jones s'immobiliser et se tenir la poitrine. Il se retourna et vit le jeune Turner, l'épée dans la main, son cœur transpercé.

\- «D'une cruauté... sans pareil Jack... Sparrow» et le monstre s'effondra, mort, sur le pont de son navire. L'équipage ne bougea plus, Jack crut un instant qu'il avait échoué. Puis ils se mirent à réciter une drôle de phrase qu'il ne comprit pas et sentit que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller. Il força Élisabeth à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite sur le Pearl. Son équipage le suivit et tous virent le Hollandais Volant sombrer dans l'Océan.

Le jour se levait à peine, cela aurait dû être une journée banale et monotone. Jack aurait déposé les Turner -ainsi que le prêtre- à Port-Royal où ils se seraient mariés puis il serait repartit dans la foulée. Au lieu de ça, le jeune William Turner venait de perdre la vie et Élisabeth se retrouvait sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa souffrance faisait écho à la sienne, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Soudain, le Hollandais Volant surgit des profondeurs de l'Océan, Will à la barre, une énorme cicatrice sur la poitrine. Il était humain, tout comme son équipage qui ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible.

\- «Will !» Élisabeth avait le visage illuminé de joie, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant lorsqu'elle comprit ce que le retour de son fiancé impliquait. Un jour à terre pour dix ans en mer. Elle se décomposa et le regarda, des larmes pleins les yeux. Will la regardait aussi, le soleil se levant derrière lui. Une journée. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient. Il finit par la rejoindre sur le Pearl, lui toucha la joue, hésitant, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Jack intervint à ce moment-là :

\- «Je suis Capitaine de ce navire, ce titre m'autorise à célébrer un mariage en mer vous savez ?»

Les yeux d'Élisabeth s'illuminèrent mais Will les ferma et déclara :

\- «Non. Je refuse d'imposer ça à Élisabeth»

\- «Will cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas refuser de m'épouser, nous sommes fiancé ! Et c'est notre dernière journée avant...» sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion

\- «Justement Élisabeth, je t'aime trop pour te garder enchaînée à moi ! Vit Élisabeth. Je ne vieillirais pas contrairement à toi, le temps passera et tu disparaîtras tandis que je perdurerais. Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, mais il serait injuste que je te condamne à m'épouser alors que nous n'aurons qu'une journée tous les dix ans. Je viendrais te voir je te le promet. Je ne te quitte pas, mais je veux que tu conserves ta liberté, tu es jeune et belle, peut-être trouveras-tu l'amour à nouveau ?»

Élisabeth pleura longtemps dans ses bras, dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, puis ils décidèrent d'accoster à Port-Royal où ils profiteraient de leur dernière journée dans la ville qui fût la leur.

Lorsque le moment des adieux vint, les cœurs étaient serrés. Jack laissait finalement des amis, Élisabeth perdait Jack et son fiancé et Will celle qui l'aimait plus que tout.

\- «Bien, le moment est venu pour nous de nous dire adieu. Élisabeth, merci de vous être occupée d'Edward... Will... Bonne chance» puis il rejoignit son navire et partit, sans se retourner.

Will et Élisabeth passèrent la journée dans l'ancienne forge du jeune homme, plus précisément dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Lorsque le soleil fut presque couché, ils se dirent adieux une dernière fois avant que Will ne rejoigne l'Océan :

\- «N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon» dit-il, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de disparaître dans les profondeurs. Élisabeth regarda le Hollandais Volant mettre les voiles puis, lorsque le soleil fût couché, un rayon vert apparut.

Will Turner avait disparut.

Et voilà c'est la fin... DE CETTE PREMIERE PARTIE ! (j'espère que vous avez eu peur :p)

On se retrouve très vite pour la seconde partie qui est véritablement beaucoup plus longue que celle-ci (je crois que celle-ci fait une quarantaine de pages Word et l'autre pratiquement 100 de plus donc vous voyez, vous allez être servis !)

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas la review !


	10. Chapter 10

Edit : La suite de l'histoire est en ligne ! Elle s'intitule Au bout d'eux même partie II, je vous laisse aller la découvrir ! :D


End file.
